Stranger Things Have Happened
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: As Sixth Year starts things begin to change. Alliances shift, secrets come into the open, questions get asked. In this War a Leader is needed. Any takers? (I sux a summary's so it is better then sounds.) HPHG . RWLL . DMEM . BZGW ReadReview!
1. Chapter One

_Summary: As Sixth Year starts things begin to change. Alliances shift, secrets come into the open, questions get asked. In this War a Leader is needed. Any takers? Voldemort is rising more everyday and the fear of him has come back. But the Wizarding World of England has hope. Hope in the form of a sixteen-year-old survivor. Harry Potter is once again the Boy-Hero in the publics eye even if he doesn't think so himself. For some people, he is their only chance they believe they have. How can someone barely sixteen handle the pressure and fame he never wanted? The same way as always. (I am really bad at Summary's so this is better then it sounds…at least I think so…) Anyway, be where of the coarse Language. If you don't like fowl language turn back now because I use it often._  
_Parings/Couples: Harry/Hermione … Ron/Luna … Draco/Ebony … Blaise/Ginny. Other pairing are just minor and not that important. If there is a pairing you don't like that I have listed, BITE ME! I am not changing them, and I will not tolerate flames based on a problem with one of my couples. _

_Reviews: Yes Please! I love them and they make me write faster, honestly they do. It's actually funny really. So the more reviews I get the more Chapters I write. So please tell me all the good things you can think off. NO FLAMES! I hate those. If you have something to point out say so but don't just insult the story, OR the pairings. You don't like Harry and Hermione then don't read my stories._

_Spoilers: From Books 1-5. From the death of Lily and James Potter (shouldn't it be James and Lily Potter?) to the death of my beloved Sirius Black. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I so sincerely wished I did but alas I do not have the money to by it off J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. What you don't recognize is mine. This will be officially and AU as of July 16, 2005 so anything that is familiar once all you loyal fans read Half Blood Prince, it is pure luck._

_Authors Rambles (#1) – Ebony Moon is the Moon that was mentioned in the first book. No one knows what house she or he is in. Neither do we know her/his real name. Several people called her Ebony, so I decided to use that. If we find out more about Moon in the Sixth book, like if she is a girl and what her name is and what house she is in, I will use the information. Change her name to match, though she will remain in Slytherin. Now, please enjoy me revamped version of the first chapter. Every chapter up till 5 is slightly altered in places. _

**Stranger Things Have Happened.**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter One – Summer Changes.**

He stared at the letter in horror. He didn't want to read it. Didn't want to make everything more real. He hated how real it was already.

And it was his fault.

Harry James Potter's emerald eyes shone with tears as he read the letter from Gringotts. He had to go and see the solicitor about Sirius Richard Black's will. He was fifteen and had just lost his Godfather. God he hated his life.

It was two weeks into the summer and Harry had only just received a letter from Dumbledore telling him that it was too dangerous to write, but to make sure that he kept in close contact. So that was that. Harry was stuck in his uncles' home, with Muggles he mostly hated, and whom hated him, and no news from the Wizarding World.

Now he was supposed to find a way to get to Diagon Alley and sit through a meeting with Remus John Lupin, his former Defence Against Dark Arts teacher and Sirius' best friend. Along with Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' Metamorphmagus favorite cousin. On the day before his birthday as well.

He couldn't do it.

He didn't think he could trust himself enough to do it. He wouldn't be able to handle their anger and hate. They're disappointment.

Harry thought of the Witch that had been like a sister to him and the Wizard that had taught him so much. It made his thoughts go back to the end of term. In the Department of Mysteries.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as Hedwig, his snowy white owl, flew through his open window. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and held her leg out, nipping at her master's ear.

_Harry-_

_I know you have received word of the reading to the Will. I will pick you up on the day of the reading. You will be staying with us after that. So please make sure you are packed._

_Remus._

Harry growled and wondered if he could just say no. Last year when they had picked him up he had been anxious about news of the Wizard World. This year? He didn't want to be anywhere near anyone who reminded him of his Godfather.

_Hey Harry!_

_How are you darling?_ _I know you're blaming yourself sweetie. Don't do that! It was NOT you're fault. Siri wouldn't want you to be so upset. To him life was the biggest prank out there. I can't wait to see you Harry._

_Love,_

_Tonks_

Harry stared at the letter and his reserve dwindled. He couldn't help but like the Witch. She was so cheerful and fresh. Like a sister to him. As she had been to Sirius.

Harry banged his head against his thick Charms book.

The noise was obviously louder then expected. That or his cousin had been sitting outside his door waiting for him. Harry's bedroom door flung open and Dudley Dursley filled the frame.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly and Harry just glared. "Well? You've been acting weird lately. More so then normal."

"Didn't realize it," Harry said dryly.

Though his summer hadn't been as bad as some of them had been, Sirius' death weighed a lot on his mind. That in it self made the summer horrible. Dudley frowned at his cousin. Harry had been odd the previous summer but this topped the cake. Dudley thought back to when things changed and came to a very cold conclusion. He shivered as he remembered the Dementoids.

During the ten months at school Dudley grew up some. He stopped pigging out. He didn't beat up little kids anymore. He knew he had matured, where his friends hadn't. He had heard Harry comment, to himself, that Dudley didn't look like a baby elephant anymore. He was back to looking like a pig. Dudley knew enough to know it was a complement.

"Well, you could at least do something so I could pick on you!" Harry looked at his older cousin boredly.

"You have no life Big D." He said and went back to his book. The fat boy glared and slammed the door shut on its hinges. He sat on Harry's bed smirking. "Obviously you know I am going to get in trouble for that."

"That's the point Harry," Dudley said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked annoyed.

"We have new neighbors," Dudley replied and Harry snorted at the excitement.

"How interesting," he replied dryly.

"Really cute girl lives there to." The cousins look at each other, both amazed that they could carry on a pleasant conversation with the other. It was the biggest change over the summer. Though Harry would never go as far as to say they were friends.

They had a long way to go before they could ever be considered friends, but at least they had a start.

"BOY! DUDLEY!" Vernon Dursley yelled up the stairs. The two teens gave each other a bored look before leaving the confines of Harry's room. Vernon glared at his nephew and son before telling them that they had to go across the street to offer their help to the new couple.

It was only right that they showed how courteous those in Privet Drive were.

Both boys, one sixteen and one fifteen, rolled their eyes as they walked across the street. The large moving van was parked in the driveway, the garage and front doors were all open.

Harry and Dudley were silent as they approached their new neighbors. "Excuse me?" Harry asked politely. A tall man with short brown hair turned around and gray eyes pierced Harry.

"Yes?" the man, asked.

"Hi, we live just across the street and were wondering if you'd like a hand unloading." Harry said with fake cheerfulness. The man looked at them suspiciously before nodding.

"Thank you, help would be much appreciated Mr…"

"I'm Dudley Dursley."

"Harry Potter." Harry winced when the mans gray eyes shot to his forehead, the baseball cap covering his lighting bolt scar.

Wizards. He should have known.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Zachary Moon. My daughter goes to school with you. So does my nephew."

"You mean you're freaks?" Dudley asked and received a kick in the shin from his cousin. "Er…"

"Your daughter's in Slytherin isn't she?" Harry asked trying to cover up Dudley. Harry barley remembered all the Sixth years when they had been sorted.

"Yes, Ebony."

"Daddy?" A female voice called out. "Blaise won't let me have the big room!" A girl with long black hair ran out of the front door, gray eyes big and shimmering. She stopped and stared at Harry in surprise.

"Harry Potter…"

"Did you just say Potter?" A male voice asked, coming out of the house. "I know half the school has a crush on him, not just the female half either," Blaise muttered. "Don't tell me you do to Ebs…"

"Don't be an idiot Blaise. But it appears that Potter ("Harry, please") Harry, lives across the street from us."

Blaise Zabini smirked at Harry. The Sixth year male Slytherin had bright blue eyes and short blond hair. He stood tall but protective around Ebony.

"Potter isn't going to be giving us any trouble is he? We all remember what happened to Malfoy and his Goons."

"I don't give trouble unless I get some." The two males smirked at each other. Silent in their agreement. "You can call me Harry if you want."

"Blaise."

"Ebony. I heard what you did to Malfoy on the Train."

"Wasn't just me."

"Mr. Potter," Zachary started.

"Harry, please. I get enough 'Mr. Potter' from school."

"You're unbelievably polite. It's strange because I went to school with your father." Harry looked a little taken back but smiled slightly.

"My parents didn't raise me. Neither did Sirius or Remus."

"Who?" Dudley asked. He didn't recognize the names.

"My murderous Godfather and his Werewolf best friend." Harry replied dryly. Ebony and Blaise snickered and Zachary smiled, laughing slightly.

He knew there was no chance of Sirius Black ever betraying the Potters, and not just because his wife insisted that it wasn't possible.

"It would be interesting to see what would happen if Potter, Black and Lupin **had** raised you."

"He'd be a little devil." The lady that spoke had black hair, long and straight. Her eyes were blue and friendly. "I remember you're parents quite well Harry. Lily was a brilliant girl."

"You were in Gryffindor with them?"

"Yes, but Zack was in Slytherin. I remember many of the pranks your father and his friends played."

"Especially on Snivellus and Lucy!" The Sixth years looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Ebony was the first to gain control over her laughter.

"Oh Harry, this is my father, Zachary and my mother Arianna. You know my cousin Blaise. On Daddy's side."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were cousins. This is my cousin Dudley." Dudley smiled charmingly and got a tense one in return. Arianna seemed to bristle about something.

"Thank you for the help Harry." Ebony said smiling. "Were still trying to sort out rooms. Mum and Dad get the master room but the one that I want has the big window."

"It's also the second largest room in the house!" Blaise interrupted.

"Well I saw it first!"

Harry watched the two cousins argue as he helped Zachary move a large box into the living room. Quidditch training had honed his muscles over the years and the exercising he had done over the summer helped a lot. Zachary magically made the large sofa weightless so he and Arianna moved that.

As Harry was helping Blaise lift Ebony's bed he felt eyes on him. Looking around he saw a pink haired young lady watching him. Harry paused, wondering why she had made herself known. But Tonks just smiled and waved him on. Blaise and Harry carried Ebony's bed up the stairs into the largest room on the second floor. The Master room was on the first floor.

Dudley Zachary and Ebony were in the room already. Dudley was helping Zachary move the dresser to where Ebony wanted it. When it was perfect for her she shooed her father and Dudley out of the room and started directing Harry and Blaise.

"So…" Blaise said. "That's you're cousin huh?"

It had gotten around school quickly that Harry lived with Muggles. '_The WORST kind of Muggle;'_ as far as several of their teachers were concerned. It didn't take to long for the Slytherins in Harry's year too find out that Harry's aunt looked like as horse, his uncle was often purple faced and that Harry's cousin looked like a whale. The worse of the Slytherins had all kinds of things to say about that.

Harry glanced back after Dudley and scowled. "Yeah, that's Dudley." Harry shifted when Ebony told him too.

"Why'd you save him?" Ebony asked quietly. Dudley annoyed her greatly, and not just because he was constantly eyeing her.

"Huh?" Harry frowned at the question.

"Well, last year, isn't that how you almost got kicked out?" Blaise watched the emotions that paced Harry's face.

"There were Dementors. I couldn't very well leave him to them, not when they had come after me." Harry shrugged as much as he could with the heavy bed in his hands. "That and I've got an unhealthy hero complex, I knew I had to safe him because he didn't know what he was up against. I don't usually think of the consequences to my actions until afterwards. Then it is to late."

Harry smirked when Blaise and Ebony just stared at him. "Where do you want the bed Ebony?" Harry asked again.

"Move it to the corner by the window."

OoOoO

So that was how Harry spent his next two weeks, and last two of the summer, in Privet Drive. He kept himself occupied with Ebony and Blaise. It surprised all three of them how well they got along. The Slytherin-Gryffindor House rivalry didn't seem to be an issue with them. That could be because Arianna had been in Gryffindor when she was in school though. Harry was pleased though, that he was able to talk to someone from the Snake House without it bursting into a huge fight like it usually did between him and Draco Malfoy.

Much to his aunt and uncles pleasure (Harry was out of the house and out of their way) and their disgust (there were more freaks in Privet Drive) Harry spent most of his days with the two Slytherins and not in the Dursley's house. The few times Harry did come back to the house it was to grab something. Apparently Blaise was REALLY good at potions and Ebony was one of the top Charms students. The three of them could be found in the Moons backyard often, working on their homework.

Harry figured Hermione would be proud that he had done more then just Defence without copying her.

"Wait, wait," Ebony muttered. "How come good thoughts only work? I mean, if you can think at all wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ebony shuttered when she remembered the Dementors appearance at the Quidditch game in their Third year.

"The Dementors feed of other peoples fear, they bring out the negative and push it to the front of the mind. The Patronus is the only known way to get rid of the Dementors so naturally they need to have a good, happy thought. The happier the thought the stronger the Patronus will be."

"What do you think about?" Blaise asked when Harry took a break from his lecture. Harry frowned, biting his lip.

"A couple things. My family, well not the Dusleys, but Sirius and Remus and Tonks. My best friends work to. It really depends. Sometimes certain memories just won't work. No matter how happy the memory is if it is connected to something unhappy, if it brings out the fear, the memory wont work." Harry paused again, surprised that he still had their full attention.

"Say I think of Sirius, my Godfather. He was connected to my parents. He knew them and could tell me about them. Fill me in on all the stuff sons normally know. Once we caught the Rat I would be able to get away from the Dursleys and live with him. But then you'd think…Sirius…he's dead. And the memory's wouldn't be as strong, or they just wouldn't work at all."

Ebony smiled at Harry, her eyes shinning. "Thank you, I do believe you just helped me write my Defence report." Harry blushed and looked down at his Potions essay. The silence was broken when someone blew their noise.

The three teenagers whipped around and stared.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted. The now blue haired Auror blushed then shrugged.

"Sorry sweetie, but even being sick doesn't get me out of Harry-Watch." Tonks whipped at her eyes and smiled down at the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't realize just how strong he was. How people would so easily follow him if only he said the word.

As it was he had a large following of people who would jump in front of the AK for him.

Sirius had been the leader of that following, Tonks thought with some amusement. Her cousin had adored Harry from the day the kid was born. Twelve years in Azkaban, the Wizards prison, two running and once trapped as a prisoner in his own house never changed that. Sirius would still die for his Godson…and he had.

Tonks wiped her eyes again before telling the teenagers that they had better get inside and then she pulled the invisibility cloak back on and walked back to the shadows. The teenagers did as she said though Ebony and Blaise looked back, wondering whom the lady was.

Harry stayed at the Moons house several times and there was never a complaint. Usually Arianna and Zachary insisted that he stay because it was to late out. Even a walk across the street could be dangerous with Voldemort back.

The times Harry was over at the Moons Zachary taught Harry to play the guitar. Blaise had commented that everyone in Zachary's family could play some sort of musical instrument. When Harry asked why Blaise stayed with the Moons he found out that Blaises parents had been murdered when he was a baby and Zachary had instantly taken him in and he and Arianna raised him as their own.

After that dreary exclamation Ebony lightened the mood by informing Harry that she played the piano and was learning the guitar from Blaise. She also informed him that electronics, like discmen's and radios did to work in Hogwarts, they just ran off magic not batteries or electricity.

Ebony's younger sister Amelia was a joy. She was cheerful and she always asked Harry questions. But she didn't just ask Harry, if he didn't know something she asked someone else and happily passed along the information. Amelia wanted to know everything about everything, but Hogwarts was her favorite topic, as any normal eleven-year-old who was about to enter the most prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry should have for a favorite topic.

"So are there really lots of secret passages in Hogwarts?" Amelia asked Harry. The raven-haired fifteen-year-old smirked and nodded.

"There are tons Amelia, I doubt you'll ever be able to find them all!"

Amelia pouted then smiled at him. "Do you know them all Harry?" She asked sweetly.

"Naturally. I know every corner of the school." Not true, but with his Map he could easily get wherever he needed to be. And he knew some passages that were not on the Marauders infamous Map.

"So then," Amelia said. "If I continuously follow you around, then I should have no problem learning."

"You don't want to do that," Harry said easily.

"Why not?" Amelia's big trusting blue eyes stared into his wide green eyes.

"Cause you might get eaten by trolls." Before Amelia could finish her 'EWWWW' Harry had her tickled and laughing hysterically.

Arianna would occasionally asked Harry's advise with decorating, she and Zachary were expecting twins by Christmas. She would also insisted that Harry helped her with cooking whenever he was there. She was surprised by his culinary skills and passed on any tips she thought helpful.

"You ever get serious about a girl Harry, make sure she knows you can cook." Arianna winked at Zachary. "There is nothing more attractive then a domestic young man. Many these days don't know the oven from the stove." Arianna sneered in disgust at the thought.

"That would make a great mess," Harry agreed.

"Right you are young man. Just thinking of the mess makes me shiver."

The three Hogwarts students had been seen together often and Dudley's gang hadn't made a peep about it. The three of them walked to the park that was just down the street if they couldn't find anything to do at Privet Drive.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Harry informed then, completely aware that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was following them under the invisibility charm. "Remus is picking me up."

"You are close aren't you?" Ebony asked. Harry smiled slightly before shrugging.

"He was there before Sirius was. Sure I didn't know in the beginning why he cared so much what happened to me but it made sense after what happened in Third year. He was my father and Sirius' best friend. Remus asked be not to call him Professor Lupin because of the connection, so I'm working on it."

"He was the coolest Defence teacher we ever had." Blaise said. "Remember Neville's boggart?" The three of them laughed, all remembering their Potions Master in a green dress and a vulture hat.

"Hey lil' girly!" An annoying male voice broke through their laughter as they walked through the park. Ebony rolled her eyes, ignoring whoever it was.

"Hey GIRL!" The three of them turned around and glared at the distraction. Harry rolled his eyes at Dudley's friend, Piers Polkis. The guy had always been an idiot and it was his fault Harry had let the Boa Constrictor out of its cage.

Piers reached them and grabbed Ebony's arm. Ebony's gray eyes flashed with temper and she turned swiftly and slammed her fist in Piers gut. Then she pulled her arm out of his grip and continued walking with her Cousin and Harry.

Everyone in the park was gasping at them. Ebony easily ignored it and got their conversation back on topic of their Defence teachers.

"Are all Muggles idiots?" Ebony asked when they left the park.

"Not all, just most of the ones that I have met are," Harry said with a smile. Ebony and Blaise returned it.

"Tell Professor Lupin he has me best eh? He deserves it." Ebony said.

"Yeah! Professor Lupin was one cool Vamp!"

"Werewolf! Honestly Blaise!" Ebony corrected, smacking him upside the head..

Blaise and Harry rolled their eyes. A snowy white owl caught Harry's eyes and the Gryffindor Wizard sighed.

"That's our call eh?" The three of them left the park and headed back to the Moon's house. Arianna smiled at Harry as the three teens burst into the house. Amelia jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Happy birthday Harry!" The little girl squealed. "You've gotta open yer present! I helped mumma pick it out!" Harry stopped where he was, in the middle of the living room, and stared at Arianna. Behind him Blaise smirked and shared a smile with Ebony.

Both were thinking the same thing, _'this is going to be fun.'_

"Aunty Ari, why don't you tell him? It would get the confused look of his face."

"Such a pretty face. It's a pity really." Ebony said with a smile.

"Harry, I think you should know. My maiden name, before I married Zack. Arianna Julia Potter. James was my younger brother." Harry's emerald eyes darted to Ebony and Blasie, who were still smiling.

"Looks like were cousins eh?" Ebony said.

"Cousin Harry!" Amelia giggled, still hugging him.

"When'd you find out?" He asked the two Slytherins.

"This morning," Blaise said. "Mentioned to Aunty that you were leaving and she spilled."

"I had to go into hiding." Arianna started. "Soon after I got out of Hogwarts." Arianna shook her head pityingly. "Merlin knows what my brothers got up to."

"**_Brothers!_**" Arianna giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Jamie and Siri. Sirius is like my second brother."

"Was-was like." Arianna's blue eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"Death Eaters were after me. Seeing as the Malfoy's filled at _least_ half of the Death Eaters all Potters were in danger. The Malfoy's and Potters have hated each other for years. The old cod wanted loyalty and knew the Potters wouldn't give it. He also knew **how** to get loyalty."

"I was hiding for a year before I meet Zack. He didn't recognize me and I was going by a different name."

"It was bloody confusing when she finally told me!" Zack said from the doorway. "I was mad as hell that she lied to me. But to in love to turn her down."

"I had Ebony just before Lily had you. Unfortunately I wasn't able to go to the wedding. Actually, I hadn't had any real contact with my family since I graduated from Hogwarts. It was only in the passing that I found out Lily and James had gotten married." Arianna smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"I wasn't able to come out of hiding after that horribly Halloween in '81. By then you were already living with you're aunt and uncle and you're name was famous. Dumbledore insisted it was the right thing to do by keeping you there. We moved back to London immediately and I heard about Sirius," Arianna sighed at the discomfort on Harry's face. She went and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Siri would **never** blame you Harry. I know that you blame yourself but you shouldn't. It would be like me blaming myself for Lily and James. Dumbledore wrote me about you're accomplishments in school, knowing that I'd want to know. We would have moved here sooner but it was only resent that it got out that I was alive. I even had Remus believing I was dead and he was the smartest Marauder out there. Of course, it helped that they were all at _my_ funeral."

Harry listened to the story with a slight frown on his face. He wanted to demand why Dumbledore hadn't told him about any other family but from listening to Arianna, his own aunt (that was a weird thought) he just couldn't do it. Harry had always respected the old man, even if he thought that Dumbledore kept to much from him.

"You're really my aunt then…" Harry mused out loud. He looked questioningly up at Ebony and Blaise. "That'd make you my cousins."

"AND ME! Don't forget about me Harry!" Harry chucked and hugged Amelia, who had been standing on the carpet in front of him, her arms held out, demanding a hug.

"Can't forget you 'Meli," He said. Amelia, who loved the personalized nickname quickly detached herself.

"Presents now!" She squealed and ran out of the living room.

"Dude," Blaise said. "You are going to love it. Aunty Ari was so nervous. She needed everyone's opinion. Didn't know why it was so important to her then though."

Harry smiled understandingly. "The first present to get from someone is one you always remember. The first present I got from Siri-"

"Sirius Black." Amelia informed everyone as if they didn't already know.

"Yeah, Siri bought me my Firebolt for Christmas. Thirteen years worth of Christmas and Birthday presents he said."

"Well," Arianna said coming back in. "This is no Firebolt but I do hope you get some use out of it." Harry stared at the rather large present as it was set on the floor in front of him. Harry eyed it carefully before turning to Amelia with a bright mischievous smile.

"Wanna help me unwrap it 'Meli?" The eleven-year-old squealed and nodded. The two of them grinned like conspirators as they ripped of the colored paper. Harry's mouth fell open when he finally got it completely unwrapped.

"Are you serious?" He muttered and heard his aunt giggle. Obviously thinking of the Sirius-serious joke.

"Well," she teased. "No, I'm not Sirius but that is yours." It was a black and red electric guitar. Arianna snapped her fingers and a black amp appeared in front of him. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Sweet Merlin," was all Harry could say, stroking the guitar. Ebony and Blaise smiled at each other and, as one, pounced on Harry.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both cried, before tickling the Boy-Who-Lived into submission.

"Alright, alright, gerof!" Harry laughed and breathed a sigh of relieve when the tickle torture stopped. Harry looked at his present, the guitar was now hidden in a black case. He looked up and met the eyes of his aunt and uncle, Merlin that was hard to believe, and smiled.

"Thank you Arianna, Zachary."

"You are so welcome Harry," Arianna said, then pouted. "Now, about the **'Arianna'** business," she teased.

"What?" Harry smirked back. "You prefer Aunty Ari?" All ignored the "HEY!" from Blaise.

"Yeah actually Harry, I do."

"Well, then, _Aunty Ari_ thank you." Harry was smirking the whole time, effectively hiding the tightening in his chest at how right it sounded. Arianna's eyes watered much to Harry's dismay.

"Hey, hey c'mon, don't do that…" But nothing else was said as he was pulled into a tight hug. Harry broke away and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said. "For everything." They all sat down to dinner and enjoyed the evening together.

"Unfortunately, I have to go. I have a meeting with the Goblins and Dumbledore is having Remus, pick me up tomorrow, **_early_**. I really need to pack." Harry looked down at the present and smirked when Zachary shrunk it. "I am REALLY going to have to use that spell more."

At the door Harry hugged the females and smiled at the males. "Thank you, I'll see you guys at Kings Cross right?"

"Totally, we'll even bring the brat." Amelia huffed and glared at being titled 'the brat' but it didn't last long as she latched herself on Harry again.

OoOoO

Harry awoke from his peaceful sleep (he had taught himself Occlumancy) to banging on his door and loud shouting. "Shut the bloody fuck up before I hex you to Hell!" Harry shouted pointlessly. The threats were all that they were, mindless and pointless because they all knew Harry couldn't Hex them while he was underage.

"Get up boy! **_THEIR_** here." There was so much disgust in the word 'their' that Harry knew instantly who it was. Harry opened his door and stared blurry eyed at the Witch and Wizard. Vernon sneered and growled. "There are more of **_them_** in my kitchen. So hurry up and get out."

"Hello to you to!" Tonks said cheerfully. She walked into Harry's room smiling. The minute the door was closed she huffed out a sigh and plopped onto Harry's bed. "You don't look good sweetie."

"Could say the same about you." Harry said and it was true. Tonks was thinner then she had been and her hair was wasn't as wild. Actually, it was just black at the moment. Sitting on her shoulders and completely straight, as it had been all the other times he had seen her. The pink and blue had lasted a couple of house before it went back to the black color it was now.

"You could. Wolf-Man doesn't look any better then us either." That was true. Remus never looked really well but he looked even worse then normal. The three of them looked at each other before Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry. I know…I know that nothing I say can make up for it. I-I won't be mad if you blame me." Remus and Tonks looked at each other over Harry's head and they both sighed.

"We don't hate you Harry." Remus said softly. He walked over to the big chair that Harry was sitting in and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Could never hate you." Tonks said, sitting on the arm of his chair. Harry just shook his head.

"How could you not blame me?" He whispered miserably.

"Because you didn't know. You were just trying to save someone you loved." Tonks whipped at her eyes, claming that she hadn't gotten over her cold yet. The three of them smiled miserably at each other before changing the subject.

"Some of the Order are downstairs. We will be flying out like last time." Remus said.

"Alright. I need to shower though; I'll be ready to leave in an half an hour alright?"

"Perfect," Tonks said. Harry picked up his clothes and hurried to the bathroom. Desperate to keep it a total of 30 minutes.

When Harry left Tonks and Remus looked at each other worriedly. Harry was thin but not to thin that it was dangerous. Tonks slid over and sat in the older mans lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright wont he?" She asked.

"I don't know Tonks. I just hope he doesn't loose anyone else. Ron and Hermione told me how he was at the end of the year. He didn't even attend the Feast." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

OoOoO

True to his word a half an hour later Harry was showered, packed and ready to go. With Tonks and Remus at his side and his trunk floating behind them Harry held tightly to his Firebolt. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody stood stiff in front of the door, his magical eye looking behind them. Harry recognized few of the Wizards from seeing them around the Orders Headquarters.

Hello's were exchanged and Harry said a very fast goodbye to the Dursley's. He turned to leave but Moody was standing in the way, as usual.

"Aren't you going to tell Potter 'Happy Birthday' Dursley? After all he won't be here on the day." Moodys' magical eye spun around and glared at Vernon. Dudley actually stepped foreword and smirked at Harry.

"Happy Birthday Potter." Dudley said despite his parents gapping. Harry blinked, they had never been friendly in front of the Dursleys' before.

It just wasn't done.

"Uhhh…thanks?" Tonks smiled fondly as she wrapped an arm around Harry.

"He won't be back till next summer. The same rules will apply then as they did this summer." Remus informed the Dursleys' who were still gapping at their son.

Tonks, Remus and Harry left the house first, Moody and the others behind them. Harry's eyes glanced across the street and he stopped, smirking. When Tonks raised an eyebrow at him Harry smiled and pointed. Across the street Ebony flung the door open and ran out with Blaise and Amelia.

The Wizards around froze, all looking worried as two sixteen-year-olds and an eleven-year-old ran across the street. Ebony and Blaise pulled up in front of Harry and smiled at Remus.

"Hello Professor Lupin," they said. "It's good to see you again."

"Ebony! Blaise! Amelia! Get back inside!" Arianna hollered, running out of the house. "None of you are even dressed properly. Hello Harry dear. Remus close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Arianna said distractedly, glaring at her children and nephew. Her head flew up as realization at what she said hit her.

"Remy…"

"Hey Ari," Remus said softly. Ari let go of her youngest daughter and flung herself into his arms. She laughed and pulled back, kissing his cheeks.

"Sweet Merlin, how've you been Remy?" Remus cringed at the nickname and hugged Arianna tightly.

"Good. Kids Ari?" Remus chuckled. "Never saw you as the mothering type." Arianna swatted his arm and huffed.

"I looked after you morons while I was still in school!"

"And we loved you for it." Remus turned to look at Harry. "Harry this is-"

"Arianna Potter, I know. Dads older sister." Remus nodded and let go of Arianna.

"We'll have to talk, you and I. But for now we have to get Harry to Albus." Remus turned to Ebony and Blaise. "Ms. Moon, Mr. Zabini, I do believe I'll be seeing you September 1st." The two Slytherins let out a hoot and grinned.

"Bye Harry, see you in September!" Ebony said grinning hugely.

"When we have to get back on that damnable train." Blaise agreed, smiling. Amelia hung from around Harry's neck.

"Bye Cousin Harry!" She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and jumped from his arms.

"See you soon 'Meli," Harry said. He smiled at Ebony, Blaise and Arianna before taking his Firebolt from Tonks.

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Authors Rambles(#2) – So this is the fist chapter of Stranger Things Have Happened, revamped. I was looking through my story and realized that I left out a lot of things that will play into the fic later so I went back and re-did some of my story. I'm not entirely sure what is to happen in this story but I do have some ideas and hope they all fit. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I am writing it. If you leave a review now then I'll know to write more:D Reviews are very good incentive.**

**By the way, I changed the DA's name. No offence, but it sucked. The new one is Revolutionary Whisper. The editing in this chapter was done by Lady Sunlight.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Two – Reading Wills' In Diagon Alley.**

Harry was bombarded with questions when they landed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place but Tonks and Remus had him quickly Floo-ing to Diagon Alley before any questions had a chance at being asked. Remus looked at Harry as if he wanted to say something before looking away. Tonks didn't notice but Harry did.

"I found out she was my aunt last night. Blaise, Ebs and I had gone back there for dinner when Aunty Ari spilled everything. Though I'll let her tell you."

"How long had you known them?" Remus asked and Harry shrugged.

"Blaise and Ebs are in my year but they're Slytherin. So we never talked. Uncle Vernon had sent Dudley and I to help them unpack two weeks ago."

Tonks glanced at Remus before commenting. "You seemed to know each other well, _Remy_." Remus winced at the nickname before nodding.

"Ari got us out of a lot of trouble in our first four years. After that James and Sirius charmed themselves out of pretty much everything." Remus chuckled dryly, thinking of his best friends. The three entered Gringotts and walked up to one of the tills.

"I'm Remus Lupin, we're here for the reading of Sirius Black's Will." The Goblin, which Harry recognized as Griphook looked at them all suspiciously.

"Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes, that is us." Remus replied.

"Please follow me." Griphook lead them to the back of the Bank and opened a door from them. Griphook sat on a stool behind a desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. The Goblin pulled out a silver pendent and chanted something unintelligible. There was a bright light before a figure dressed in black turned and smiled at them.

"Siri…" Tonks and Harry said, echoed by Remus' "Padfoot."

"Hey ya'll. Don't worry about me okay? I'm free now. With James, Lily and Ally." Remus chuckled dryly.

"You tormenting that poor girl again?" The room glowed again and a figure with long blond hair leaned up against Sirius. Both were intangible, see-through.

"Hey Remy," she said.

"Ally." Ally smiled and looked around the room.

"Tonks, and am I to assume you're Harry?" Harry nodded, confused. Wasn't Siri dead? Sirius laughed as if reading Harry's thoughts.

"It's confusing and complicated Kiddo."

"Meaning you never paid attention in Class Padfoot," Remus sniggered.

"Go bite yourself!"

"Ooo, mature Siri." Another male voice said and James Potter appeared with Lily Potter in his arms. They both looked at Harry and smiled. "Hey kid!"

"Hello Harry."

"Mum…dad…"

"Yes Harry." Lily said. "And to answer the question, we're astral projections from the spirit world." Lily walked towards Harry, becoming solid as she did. She wrapped her arms around Harry in a fierce hug, still smiling.

"Seeing as no one was around when we died it was agreed that you would hear our Wills when you turned seventeen, but seeing as Sirius here died before then and you're only a year off, it was ok'd with the Powers."

"Padfoots' Will first though." James said, he to becoming solid as he walked towards Harry.

"Right," Sirius said, shifting to Padfoot and beating James to Harry and changing back. "I win!"

"You bloody dog!"

"Your point?" Sirius grinned and flung an arm around Harry. "So, as you know I've got the Black Family vault as well as my own. You get the Black vault when you turn seventeen. Tonks and Remy will split my personal vault. After 12 years of not using it. It definitely adds up. Plus the compensation for the Minstry being idiots." Sirius grinned mischievously and winked over his shoulder at Remus and Tonks.

"Moony and Tonks, I'm giving you my place. Unless the blast at Godric's Hollow completely destroyed it."

"Godric's Hollows still in one piece Sirius…well," Remus corrected. "Mostly. The Dogs Pound is fine." Harry snorted and earned a bop on the head from his Godfather.

"Screw you Remy, Harry when you turn seventeen you get complete control over Grimmauld Place as well. You can burn it to the ground if you want. I'd enjoy watching that. Till then Remy is in charge of looking after it."

The Werewolf growled in distaste. "Not more of her!" He whined and Tonks agreed wholeheartedly.

"Siri sweetie, your mothers a bitch." Sirius snorted.

"Amusing isn't it? That she's my mother but not you're aunt." Sirius winked and smirked when Tonks stuck out her tongue. He then looked at Harry sharply. "How could I forget? The most important thing!" Remus, Tonks, Ally, Lily and James all groaned. Sirius snapped his fingers and looked at Griphook.

"Bring it here alright? I need to see it again." Griphook nodded once and left them. Ally raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sirius you're drooling," the blond commented off handedly. Sirius hummed, still looking foolishly thrilled. A second later there was a loud CRACK sound and a shiny black and red motorcycle appeared in the center of the room. The three Marauders all drooled, which was really a funny sight to see.

Padfoot, Prongs and Moony abandoned them all to race to the bike. "I remember when I bought this," Sirius said dreamily.

"It pissed the hell out of your mum," Remus said. Sirius smirked.

"That why I bought it Moony my good sir." When Sirius stopped drooling he picked up a set of keys and tossed them to Harry. "You can have this now." Harry walked towards the bike, a confused look on his face.

"I've seen this before Siri. In a dream."

"Yeah, Hagrid road it to drop you of with those nasty Muggles." Lily smacked Sirius on the arm, glaring halfheartedly.

"That's my sister you're blasting Black." Sirius looked at Lily innocently.

"You know I love you're sister Lily," he said cheerfully before muttering in a stage whisper. "About as much as I love Snape." Remus shuddered and James pretended to retch. Sirius, leaning up against his bike fell over as Lily advanced on him. He couldn't stop laughing.

James, who had stopped retching winked at Harry and sat on one of the chairs present. "Since that fool is getting himself beat up by my wife I'll do the Will. The Potter Family vault is yours when you turn seventeen."

Sirius was now sitting on James' right, looking wearily at the glaring Lily on her husbands left. "Kid sit down will you!" Harry sat, still watching his parents and Sirius. "Ally love come here." The blond, Ally sat in Sirius' lap, her head on his chest.

"Hey Harry, I'm Ally Tolkin, an old friend of you're mothers and this morons girlfriend, before I died."

"Hey, I'm Harry…but you know that already." Harry offered her a lopsided smile before turning his attention back to his father. Not hearing Ally's comment on how much that looked just like his father.

"Godric's Hollow, will also be yours when you turn seventeen. Though it REALLY needs to be fixed up." Griphook, who had returned shortly after the bike appeared, held out a signet ring to Harry. The top of the ring was a shield, in gold. Directly in the middle of the shield was a sword, a lions head on the right and a wand shooting sparks on the left.

"So will the Potter Manor. Until you are of age Remy will be in-charge of them. The coordinates to both are in that ring. Anyone who hasn't seen the place before wont be able to see it unless your holding hands with them the first time. But after that you can see it whenever you want."

James frowned, glancing over at Remus. "You still got the house and stuff right Moony?"

"Yeah Prongs." James nodded, glancing back at his son.

"I can't think of anything else, but Griphook here will give you a copy of both Wills, that way if we missed anything you will know. That and it is a useful thing to keep until you completely inherit.

Griphook looked over the piece of parchment and nodded. "I will make the necessary copies of the Wills and distribute them accordingly. Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, I will show you out." Griphook shrunk the bike as James, Sirius, Lily and Ally walked back to the circle. Sirius turned around and hugged Harry tightly.

"Be good kid. Don't give Remy to much hell eh?" Harry nodded and hugged Sirius back. "It wasn't your fault Harry. Don't ever blame yourself." Sirius winked at Harry and wrapped his arms around Ally. Lily walked over, hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"I am so proud of you. Never forget that. I love you Harry."

"Love you Mum." He said and next was James.

"You really DO look like me you know." James hugged Harry. "Your mothers right Harry ("Aren't I always?") We are very proud of you. You're a very strong young man. Trust yourself Harry. Things will have to get worse before they can get better." James smiled at him and walked back to Lily. "Be careful son, and watch after Moony for us. Can't be letting him get to old yet."

"Hey Moony old man," Padfoot and Prongs said. "Give Snivellus hell for us!" And they were gone. Griphook handed the bike to Harry, who put it in his pocket. He looked at Tonks and they smirked at each other. Both were wondering how'd they'd get Remus to let them try it out.

"C'mon little bro," she said affectionately. "Let's get out of here and take you shopping."

OoOoO

The three of them met the Weasley's and Hermione outside the ice cream shop. Molly Weasley was sitting under an umbrella, watching her children wearily. Ginny and Ronald Weasley were playing Exploding Snap. Fred and George were writing in a book, grinning at each other. Percy was no where to be found but that didn't surprise Harry. Charlie was leaning against the building, flipping through a magazine. Bill was flipping through a book, grinning, with his fiancée Fleur Delacour resting her head on his shoulder. All the Weasleys had red hair and the youngest still had their freckles.

Sitting in a chair, under the sun was a brown haired girl. Her hair was slightly wavy, even pulled into a high ponytail, it reached her mid back. She had Muggle sunglasses on and was reading a Muggle novel. Her face was tanned, wearing black jean cutoff shorts and a green tanktop with black flip-flops. If Harry hadn't known her for so long he wouldn't have recognized her. She was Hermione Granger. Harry was stunned by how different she looked, he wouldn't tell anyone else other wise, but quickly sat down.

"Hello Mione!" He said loud and cheerfully. Startling the Prefect from her reading. The book flew in the air and the girl pinned her chocolate eyes on her best friend. Everyone was watching now. Hermione picked her book up, glared, and went back to reading. Harry blinked, pouted, and changed tactics. He poked her shoulder and smiled charmingly when she looked at him.

"Hello Hermione," He said, puppy dog look on his face. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Harry," She said. "How has you're summer been? I hope those Muggles haven't been to nasty."

"Nah, this summer has been really interesting. I'll tell you guys about it when we get back." Harry sat down in front of Hermione and smiled at everyone else. "Hello all, it's good to see you. Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Charlie said. "After you guys left in such a hurry mom feed us and we to came here." Bill snickered, still reading his book.

Fred looked at his brother after grinning at Harry and snagged the book. He read the page Bill had been reading before reading it out loud.

"'_Padfoot you bloody git! How could you even suggest such a thing!' _

'**Cuz its true Prongs! Lily Evans will never give you the time of day!' **

'_**Will you both bloody shut up? And stop sending me this damnable diary!' **_

'_I think Moony's MAAAAAAAAADDDDD!' _

'**No duh Pads! What are you? Eleven?' **

'_NOOOOOO! I'm fifteen! You know that Prongsie old boy!' _

'_**After the stunt you both pulled yesterday I'm surprised Evans and Tolkin haven't hex'd the hell out of you!' **_

'**_DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!'_**"

"That's quite the conversation. Billie dear brother, how'd you get this?" George asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Remus muttered, evading three wicked grins. If it ever got out to the twins' just-**_who_**- the Marauders were, Remus would never have a day of peace.

"Oh, I found it, after the Marauders Graduated." Bill smirked at Remus, remembering quiet well what they had been like in his first two years. Charlie smiled, remembering the prank filled first year he had because the boys were graduating. Tonks obviously shared the memory cause she was smiling brightly, winking at Harry.

The twins looked at each other and sighed. They dearly wanted to know who the Marauders were. Hermione rolled her eyes, winked at Harry and Remus and stood up, placing her book in her over the shoulder bag.

"Let's go get our school things mkay? Harry you took off before I could give you your supply list." Hermione handed him the parchment and frowned when he didn't open it. "Uh? Hello Harry, I'm not waiting patiently for the world to end you now." Harry smiled at her and quickly opened the letter.

_**OWLS:**_

_Astronomy: **Acceptable**_

_Practical – **Acceptable **_

_Theory – **Acceptable**_

_Care of Magical Creatures: **Outstanding**_

_Practical - **Outstanding**_

_Theory - **Outstanding**_

_Charms: **Outstanding** _

_Practical – **Outstanding**_

_Theory – **Outstanding **_

_Defence Against Dark Arts: **Outstanding with honors**_

_Practical – **Outstanding with honors**_

_Theory – **Outstanding with honors**_

_Divination: **Poor**_

_Practical – **Acceptable**_

_Theory - **Poor**_

_Herbology: **Outstanding **_

_Practical – **Outstanding**_

_Theory – **Outstanding**_

_History of Magic: **Acceptable** _

_Practical – **N/A**_

_Theory – **Acceptable **_

_Potions: **Exceeds Expectations**_

_Practical – **Exceeds Expectations**_

_Theory –** Exceeds Expectations**_

_Transfigurations: **Exceeds Expectations **_

_Practical – **Outstanding **_

_Theory – **Exceeds Expectations**_

_OWLS – 14/17_

"Well?" Hermione asked, not getting anything from the neutral look on Harry's face. Harry suddenly grinned at her and handed her the OWLS and went to read the booklist. At the bottom of the list was a personal note form McGonagall. Harry was to attend NEWT level Potions with the other NEWT level Sixth Years. There was also a badge with a 'P' on it and an apology for him not getting it the year before. Hermione looked up from the OWLS and grinned brightly. She hugged Harry and stole the other letter from him.

"Congratulations Harry." She said, handing the letter to Mrs. Weasley. "Let's go now!" It was unanimous.

They started at _Flourish and Blotts_. Harry quickly got his schoolbooks and dumped them on a rather amused Tonks. Hermione passed her books to Remus because she had so many. Both started looking through the Defence books. Hermione picked up a book and passed it to Harry they shared a grin and both got a copy.

Remus looked at them amused, noting the book they had picked and handed them some that would help. Harry frowned and glanced up at Remus. The older man had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "They'll help, trust me." He told them and went back to browsing.

"Marauder till the end," Hermione commented, grinning.

"They have to cause mischief and distraction with any and all available sources." Harry smiled, remembering Sirius telling him the same.

"Yes, and helping us become Animagus is _so_ the way to go." They laughed and went to the check out. When Ginny and Ron bought their books too they all headed to Apothecary for the needed potions ingredients.

They hurried through that shop because none of the students wanted to remember that they had to put up with Professor Severus Snape for yet _another_ year.

Hermione bought a black owl at _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, which she named Midnight, while Harry got more treats for Hedwig. Hermione got some toys for Crockshanks, saying that he deserved them for being so good. Ron rolled his eyes and said the cat was a terror and Hermione was to blind to see it before buying some treats for Pig.

After getting sized for new, better fitting, robes, it was strange how much he grew, at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, Harry got a second wand at _Ollivanders _though he told no one why. They all could guess easily.

They went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes and Harry was finally able to go into one store that he desperately wanted. _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _Harry grinned at he walked to the store, his eyes darted around at all the brooms but knowing he had the best…or not… he thought when he saw a new version of the Firebolt. His emerald eyes darted to the price as the cashier lady told him just how different it was.

"It was made particularly for Seekers as well Mr. Potter." Harry grinned and bought it even as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You _do_ have a brilliantly working broom already Harry!" She said. Harry just grinned and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I do have my Firebolt. But Mione, you can never have to many brooms. What if one breaks down?" The sudden horror in Harry's voice caused Hermione to roll her eyes and giggle. It had been amusing to see Harry drool over a broom.

"He _is_ a lot like his father isn't he Remus?" Bill asked quietly, though Harry still heard him.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "They both have a very strange obsession with Quidditch." Remus snorted and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Like you were any better Oh Captain," the Auror tossed back before taking hold of Harry's arm and forcefully dragging him out of the shop.

When he was finally dragged from the store they all made their way to _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_. Fred and George grinned like idiots as they let their friends in.

"Business is booming-" Fred commented.

"Everyone wants something or another-" George said.

"Witches and Wizards from all over the country-"

"They're all coming to us for they're pranking needs-"

"You won't believe how in demand we are-" The twins smiled.

"And Dear Investor we owe it all to you!" They said together. Bill and Charlie were outside with their mother and Fleur but Remus was all but drooling. Tonks tossed Harry an amused look before rolling her eyes at Remus' back.

Hermione was actually looking at the pranking supplies with interest. Ron and Ginny were looking around excitedly, both proud of their bothers. Harry, ignoring all around him, was buying some of everything.

Harry walked to the till where Fred was sitting and raised an eyebrow at Harry pulling out his money bag. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Buying some of your stock," Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That is what you do in stores Fred."

"Well, I have a problem with that." Fred smirked at Harry. "You don't pay here Harrykins. Not now, not ever."

"Fred!" Harry snapped. "I will."

"No, you won't." Fred turned to the cashier beside him. "Jezabelle, make sure the staff knows that Harry Potter does not pay for anything here."

"Of course Mr. Weasley," Jezabelle said.

"Fred, you're being ridiculous," Harry insisted.

"No, Harry, he really isn't." George said. "None of this would have been possible with out you. So there is really no point in objecting." Harry turned to the other twin and sighed in defeat. Weasley's could be extremely stubborn.

Harry's packages were put in a square red and gold box. They also added a red and gold cloth bag and a minimized book. Leaning over the counter Fred whispered, "The catalogue is self-updating and all you have to do is point to an item in the catalogue and it will appear in the cloth bag."

"This is a one of a kind thing," Fred said. His voice was still low.

"Gred and I only have a few made, three really-" Forge(George) told him.

"-This one was made for you though-" Gred(Fred) continued.

"-We thought, 'How do we repay such a generous man'-"

"-The answer was simple-"

"-A never ending supply of our Pranks!" Both twins said. "Form yours truly, Gred and Forge("Forge and Gred") Weasel. Owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes." The twins and Harry shared a smirk, a secret that remained, always, between them.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to come back when I can." Harry said, thinking how he'd miss the trouble making twins during the year.

"Good to here, good to here." The Wizards and Witches talked amongst themselves, the twins oddly amused by Remus' reaction to the pranking equipment. He held up a Ton-Tongue Toffee and looked to the twins questioningly.

"Do these really work?" Harry recognized the mischievous look in Remus' eyes having seen it in himself and Sirius many times before. The Weasley twins looked insulated.

"Of course they bloody work!" They snapped together.

"_WWW_ only makes quality pranking supplies-" Fred said

"-Anything else would insult our intelligence!" George said. Remus just smiled and went back to looking.

"They can't be traced can they?" Remus asked.

"Nope, not by anything we know of-"

"We looked into it as well." The twins were starting and finishing each others sentences with years of experience and Harry could barely keep up with who said what. The door opened to the words of the Hogwarts song, in many different voices and tunes. Four people walked in. One male and three females. All of them Harry knew very well.

Fred abandoned the till and kissed Angelina Johnson happily. Alicia Spinnet received the same treatment from George. Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes, obviously used to such displays. Remus turned a delicate shade of pink and put some of his purchases, including the Ton-Tongue Toffee on the till. Tonks just laughed and her hair turned bright green. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and snickered.

"Well, hello there to," Angelina said breathlessly. Harry cracked and he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny fell over laughing. Katie giggled and smiled at them. Alicia took one look at Harry and frowned.

"Did you get your ass back on the Quidditch Team?" She asked Harry. Ginny and Ron grinned and all three Quidditch members nodded.

"Yup, end of term I got my broom back and the lifetime ban was taken off." The Gryffindor Quidditch team shared a smirk and Angelina was next to speak.

"Who is Gryffindor's Captain?"

Harry glanced at Katie, she had been on the team longer, and the girl smiled at him.

"Actually I asked Professor McGonagall to have Harry be team Captain." Katie said, surprising them all. Lee Jordan looked at his girlfriend and then to Harry. Approval and warning in his eyes.

"You better **stay** on the team this year eh Harry?" Harry laughed and nodded. He smiled at Katie and said a heartfelt, 'thank you.'

Remus and Tonks smiled at each other and picked up their purchases. Lee Jordan wasn't the only one looking at them strangely.

"Umm, Professor Lupin?" Lee asked.

"Yes Mr. Jordan?"

"Why are **_you_** buying pranking supplies?" Remus stopped moving and looked at Lee. He blinked and looked down at the bag. He blinked again and looked at the still laughing Harry.

"Yeah? Why _Professor_? There something you're not telling everyone?" Harry asked between laughs.

"It's not that strange really." Fred said.

"Last year many teachers bought our products." George said.

"Even Professor McGonagall." Fred spoke up, grinning brightly. "But you can't tell **_anyone_**!" The twins grinned like conspirators and earned the wanted laugh.

Remus finally looked at his watch and smiled apologetically. "We have to go back now. Fred, George, we will see you soon correct?" Fred and George nodded and everyone swept outside. Remus didn't look at his two companions as the Weasley's and Hermione followed as well.

"Alright, Tonks go first, then Harry." Remus turned to them and frowned at the innocent looks both sprouted. "What is it?" He asked, glaring suspiciously. Both Tonks and Harry looked taken back before Harry spoke up.

"Can't we fly Remus?"

"Please Remy? I really want to fly," Tonks added. "I'll make sure he's safe I promise!" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"When we get back. It's to dangerous right now." Remus Lupin's word was Law apparently.

They all floo'd back to Grimmauld Place. Harry and his friends quickly locked themselves in Harry's new room, a couple doors down from Remus' and Tonks'. Sirius' bedroom was across the hall. Harry pulled something out of his pocket to show his friends. Ron grinned, Ginny looked amused and Hermione pulled out her wand and enlarged the miniature motorbike. At the look Harry gave her she smiled.

"There are shields up all over Headquarters. We can do as much magic as we like and the Ministry will never find out."

"That's great!" Harry said with real enthusiasm. He needed to practice.

"Yeah and now that you are here Moody, Tonks and Professor Lupin are going to train us in all manors of protecting ourselves." Harry frowned and shook his head.

"We'll need more then that," he muttered. Hermione nodded in agreement and they all changed the subject.

"So when do we get a ride?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, grinning.

"Dunno. Havta asked Remus I guess." Harry suddenly grinned. "He's teaching Defence again!" Ginny and Ron hooted, Hermione grinned.

"Finally we'll have a decent Defence teacher!" Hermione said then blushed. "Not that they were all bad…" she looked at Harry embarrassed.

"Mia, I was never a Defence teacher. I just taught DA."

"That was the best Defence Class we had. Remus and Moody, er, Crouch were the only ones we learnt anything from. Then came you. You had us all doing Patronus Harry."

"Bloody hall mate, I learnt more in those Classes then I did from Quirrell, Lockhart and Dungbridge combined."

Harry turned as red as Ron's hair at friends' praises and shook them off. They were called for dinner and Harry was seated between Ron and Hermione at the table. Molly feed him, Remus and Tonks first. Immediately commenting that they were to thin. Harry was used to this though. Molly always thought he was to thin. He could probably become as big as Dudley and she'd say he was to thin.

Moody frowned at Harry and his friends. "Monday morning at nine thirty I want you all dressed and ready to begin your training." Tonks perked up and grinned.

"I'm gunna be teaching you hand to hand Muggle combat." Tonks smiled at them brightly. "You're going to work hard and then even harder." Moody scoffed and snorted.

"That won't do you any good brat!" He sneered at Tonks.

"Gee old man, and I assume the words 'Constant Vigilance' are all you need."

"I trained your father brat. With out Constant Vigilance your Muggle training wont do you any good!"

"I told you, you're old. The training will help."

"I still say that we put them through the Auror Training. But Mother Weasley doesn't like that idea."

The Golden Trio watched them banter back and forth like it was a Ping-Pong match. Three sets of eyes, emerald, chocolate, and sapphire bounced back and forth.

"Cool. Lets do that." All three of them said as one. It earned a distressed moan from Mrs. Weasley. She was flittering around them like a mother duck. Tonks and Moody looked amused and Remus just snorted.

"Just don't kill them eh?" The resident Werewolf said with a smirk.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. When they were done the Golden Trio collected their school books and met in the office beside Harry's room. It was all done in oak. Dark and rich in colour. The chair behind the large desk was a swirl one, black leather. There was a couch in front of a blazing fire and two chairs on either side. Hanging on the back of the door was a large Muggle painting of three men.

Harry gave the painting a look then a second. "Merlin!" Ron looked over and laughed.

"Yup, you definitely look like your father Harry," he said.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin smiled back at him. In the painting they looked about twenty, so it had to be before Halloween. They were all wearing Muggle clothes. Baggy black pants with about a dozen pockets. They each wore a different colour, fitting, T-Shirt. Around their necks was a gold chain. Harry noticed the Gryffindor shield with semi-amusement. Engraved in the lion was an 'M' or a 'P' depending on who wore it, in red and gold.

Hermione distracted them by making sure their homework was done correctly. For the rest of the night they sat in the office, going over the Summer Assignments.

That was how Molly found them hours later. Harry laying half on half of the couch. Hermione with her head resting on the sofa's cushion, though it was more on Harry's chest. Ron was sleeping awkwardly on a chair. Molly's mothering eyes zoomed over all three before resting on Harry and Hermione again. She summoned pillows and blankets for them all. A small smile donned her lips and she left the room. Setting an alarm clock on the desk as she did so.

She walked into her own room and smiled at her husband. "They will make it wont they Arthur?" Her husband smiled slightly.

"They won't let each other fail. Together they are strong Molly. The three of them, together, will do the unbelievable."

"Isn't it to much to put on three sixteen year olds? They still have so much to learn." Molly climbed into bed, worry etched on her face. Molly clapped the lights off.

"They will learn," Arthur spoke confidently.

'_They have to.'_

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Authors Rambles – Here is Revamped Chapter Two. I'm going to put up the REVAMP of all four chapters then add the new Chapter Five. Then I am going to wait for reviews.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Three – Sweet Sixteenth Harry!**

Harry glared, as he was shook awake. "What the hell?" He grumbled, staring up into pink eyes. A pink eyed, purple haired Tonks smiled down at him.

"Bro it's time to get up!" She grinned and did the same to Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced at the calendar by the alarm clock…why was there an alarm clock? And noticed the date.

_Sunday, July 31, 1996._

"Oh…" he muttered, sleep still clouding his mind. It had been one of the rare times that he didn't see Sirius die in his sleep. One of the full nights of sleep that he didn't often get since the fucker Riddle came back.

Harry sat up and noticed Tonks had moved on from awaking Hermione to Ron. Harry glanced down at the girl and smiled before tugging on her hair, hard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARROGANT ARSE!" She shrieked, obviously she had been awake.

"What Mia? You know as well as I do that Tonks wouldn't have left till she was positive you were awake." He smiled at her, green eyes light. Hermione's brown ones smiled back. She didn't even question about the nickname, though he had used it twice already.

Tonks fumed, glaring, as Ron shoved the pillow on his head. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. "RONALD ALLEN WEASLEY GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't send the spiders!" Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter at the glare they got. Tonks frowned, wondering why in the world her attempts didn't work.

"Cause we know them better." Harry responded, as if she had spoken allowed. The two Witches and Wizard looked at the Boy-Who-Lived as if he had grown an extra head. He shrugged, still looking at the bewildered Tonks. "It's true!"

Tonks didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless. She feared that Harry's powers would come into play soon. That they would get out of hand. She knew from rumor that it hurt like hell.

The four of them left the office, all their belongings floating behind them. Harry walked into his room and his books dropped on his desk. He grabbed some clothes and a towel before taking a shower. When he came down to breakfast letters and newspapers covered the table.

Harry had canceled his subscription to the papers over the summer. He hadn't wanted to know what the world was saying about him. About what they were saying about his beloved Godfather. His _deceased_ Godfather.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione said. "The Papers are all safe. You're a Hero again." Hermione picked up one of the papers. "The Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Boy-Savior. And the latest one, The Chosen Hero." Hermione sneered, choking back a sob. "They seem to think it is your job and yours alone to fight Voldemort. What bullshit right? I mean, the Ministry's obviously in trouble if they think a sixteen-year-old can do what they can't. What they haven't tried."

'**_They don't know how right they are.'_** Harry thought with a mental sigh.****

Harry picked up one of the letters and realized they were for him. Dumbledore looked at the now sixteen-year-old with amusement. "Was there a reason you stayed up till midnight last night Harry?" Harry raised a brow at the twinkle in the old mans eye.

"Or was it just habit Harry?" Harry shrugged, smiling slightly. He hadn't realized they had all made sure to stay up till midnight. Hermione laughed, walking into the kitchen and flung her arms around Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry!" She said cheerfully. It was echoed by the Weasley offspring. Hermione piled his mail, complaining about it being all over the table.

"Hey, who's Ebony?" She asked, a strange tint to her voice. Harry shrugged, grabbing the envelope.

"She's in Slytherin, our year." Harry scanned the contents. His cousins and Uncle Zack and Aunty Ari all wished him a happy birthday. Harry glanced up at the Headmaster, silently asking permission. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Ohh…" Hermione muttered. Harry smiled at her and Ron.

"She's my cousin. Her mother, Arianna, was dad's older sister, by three years. Ebony's younger sister, Amelia is starting Hogwarts with her and Blaise, their cousin. But he's from Zack's side." Harry told them Arianna's story, well a shortened version of it, as they ate.

"That's cool," Hermione said. "You have more family, even if they are in Slytherin." Harry shrugged.

"They're no where near as bad as Malfoy and his Goons." The Hogwarts students smirked at each other. Harry looked down at the quill in his hand and frowned at what it had drawn. He added two letters across the center of the shield before darkening the lightening bolt. Hermione leaned over his shoulder and took the quill from his hand. She hastily scribbled something and Harry grinned when he saw it. The Gryffindor lion was etched in the background. A wand and lightning bolt at cross points, sparks around them both. 'DA' was what Harry had written. Ron smirked and stole the quill, he darkened and straightened the lines in and around the shield.

Molly glanced at her youngest son and his friends, wondering what the silent conversation was about. All three looked happy. She didn't asked but kicked everyone out. It was Harry's birthday and she was going to be baking all day. Harry didn't complain, knowing it was useless.

Instead they picked up the letters and presents and brought them all up to Harry's room. Minutes after settling in the door opened again and Tonks and Remus appeared with more boxes. Tonks grinned brightly.

"These are from some of the Order and Teachers. Since sixteen is so important to Muggles and all." The Witch dropped the boxes on the floor and Transfigured up a chair. Remus put his packages down more lightly.

"Seeing as it has been _officially_ found out that you were telling the truth they all decided that you need to look the part of successful hero." Remus sat on a chair that Tonks transfigured for him.

"Most of its clothes bro. Cuz really? What you got sucks." Tonks took her wand out and a present flung itself unto his lap.

"Open that one first. It's from me." Harry did as she asked.

It was a black wooden trunk. It was like the one that Moody had only this one had three locks not seven. Hanging from one of the shiny silver locks was a ring of keys. Harry opened the sections and knew he would be able to fit everything in there. Harry closed it and studied the top. Engraved on the top was 'Harry Potter' with an emerald lightning bolt underlining it. Harry smiled brightly and hugged Tonks.

"Thank you, that will help big time." Tonks nodded and chuckled.

"That's what I hoped kiddo."

Harry looked to the other packages and asked who was all responsible for it. He was surprised at the list. Tonks and Remus, obviously, Molly and Arthur, unsurprisingly. Albus and Hagrid and Madame Maxine as well. Harry was really surprised when Remus told him that McGonagall had participated along with most from the Order.

"She said, and I quote, _'If I see those…_**RAGS**_ again I will burn them, with or without him in them. Honestly I told Albus sending him to those Muggles was a horrid idea!'_" Remus chuckled at the memory. And all the teens in the room soon followed.

"She's a lot looser around you and Siri," Harry said, forgetting where he was. "All the years of pranks must have softened her to you."

"Pranks?" Fred and George said as one. "Professor Lupin? Pranks? LOTS of Pranks?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at Remus before ducking from the glare.

"Harry's got it wrong boys. It was _James_ and Sirius that played pranks."

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked innocently. "I do seem to recall there being _four_ Master Panksters."

'_At least my slip was accidental,' _Harry grumbled mentally.

"The Marauders. Lupin what were your ties with the Marauders?" The twins asked eagerly. They wanted to know everything possible about their idols.

"Hey Moony, Tonks, we've got a meeting in fifteen." Charlie said as he walked by. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Fifteen minutes huh? Still gives me enough time to kill you." Remus jumped out of his chair and Charlie yelped, "Oh shit," before running down the stairs. When Harry didn't hear the Evil-Bitch-From-Hell-That-Made-Sirius'-Life-Hell yelling off her lungs he asked about the oddly quiet Hell-Demon.

"Actually," Tonks smiled happily. It was only the Trio, her and Ginny still left in the room. Fred and George took off demanding answers from Remus and Charlie. "Before the summer began we finally got her down. Cut her away from the frame. After that we put one up of Siri and Remy and James." Tonks smiled slightly.

"It's really cool actually. It is the three of them at graduation. Your mother was a brilliant artist. Her favorite models were the Marauders."

"Even when mum and dad weren't dating?" Harry asked, remembering all to well Severus Snapes' Worst Memory.

"Yeah, from what I heard your mum often drew the four of them unexpectedly. If I can ever find one of her portfolio's then I will definitely let you have it. She's amazing. Even though all her work was Muggle style."

Harry grinned, remembering the first time he had seen a picture move in the Wizarding World. After that all Muggle pictures seemed unorthodox.

Fred and George walked back into Harry's room looking annoyed. Tonks smirked, and said goodbye and Happy Birthday, because Harry had finished opening the gifts from the Order. The twins took their former spots and Harry was handed the letters first. There were a lot of them, some from those he knew, wishing him a Happy Birthday among other things. He got mail from a lot of other sources as well though.

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, sir,"_ he read out, a small smile donning his lips.

"_My names Amelia Moon and I'm going to Hogwarts next year. I hear all about you from my mummy and sister and cuzin. They believed you last summer. About the 'Moronic-Arsewipe-Fool' being back. Told me that the Minister was a big 'Wanker,' whatever that means. Mummy wouldn't tell me and I heard it from my cousin Blaise. He's really cool. Says you 'kick some serius ass' then gets his butt kicked by my sister Eb. It's funny._

_I hope to see you next year. Be safe and don't get hurt._

_Love, Amelia Moon."_

The students (and twins) fell silent, all smiling as Harry continued to open letters. When he was finally finished he looked annoyed at Hermione. "I'm making you open all the other envelopes Mia!" The girl laughed but didn't decline.

Harry had gotten more then one love letter in that lot.

Fred and George handed him a package with a smile on their identical faces. "This is from _our _Quidditch team, and Leeeeee." Harry didn't even need to ask. He knew immediately it was: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Belle, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley … apparently Lee Jordan as well.

Harry blinked when he opened it. It was a miniature Quidditch field. There were six rings, fourteen players, seven were in red, seven in green, a ball trunk where Harry suspected were four balls. Harry picked up one of the red players and grinned when he saw, _Wood_, sown into the back of the robes in gold. It was the team Harry was familiar with. He knew no matter what changes took place, when playing with those six he would play even better then his best.

Harry smiled brightly, mentally promising to thank his teammates the next time he saw them. He hoped it was soon.

He got sweets from Ron, Ginny, and Neville. The DA had splurged together and gotten him two books on Advanced Defence. Luckily it was two that he hadn't just bought.

Harry stared at the letter from the DA in shock. "Holy shit! Neville got Outstanding in DADA! So did a lot of others!"

"Told you, you were a brilliant teacher," Hermione muttered. Harry tossed her an impish grin and turned back to the last card. It just had his name scrawled on the front in a familiar messy writing.

_Harry – _

_Hey kid. I got you something but I couldn't give it to you right away. That's why you are getting it now. I already talked to Minnie and I advise you against calling her that. Take it from personal experience. But she says it's okay for you to have it in the castle. Come bug me and I'll give it to yah alright kiddo?_

_Padfoot._

Harry's mouth fell open. Hermione read over his shoulder and tears welled in her chocolate eyes. "Oh Harry," she sighed, running her fingers through his messy hair.

Harry smiled tightly, ignoring Fred and George's exclamations at finding another Marauder. "I'll talk to Remus," he told his best friends. "Wolf-Man will probably know what this was."

The twins left shortly, dragging Ginny with them. Harry opened the trunk Tonks had just given him while Hermione started folding his new clothes. Ron opened Harry's old trunk and stacked his schoolbooks so they would be with in reach.

Harry took a stack of jeans and pants from Hermione and put them into the bottom section of the trunk. The shirts came next and went beside the pants. When all of Harry's clothes were all secure there was still room. Harry picked up the cardboard box the Pitch came in and ripped it so it was long enough to cover the clothing. On top of that he placed his brooms.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoys' face. Harry frowned, wondering if that thought alone could be considered sadistic. The bottom section was closed and in the next one Harry put all his books in there along with other school supplies. He was surprised to see that the very top section was large enough for his brooms. Both were instantly moved there and the miniature bike followed. Harry put all his presents, that weren't clothes or books, on that shelf. Harry carefully wrapped the mirror in a cloth and put it in one of the corners. He would have to ask Remus about fixing it.

"Dumbledore did say this place was unplottable right?" Harry asked, getting strange looks from his friends.

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed.

"And there is a Quidditch field?" This time the question was directed at Ron. Ron nodded vigorously.

"Though it's not a good as the one at the school."

"It will do." Harry smirked at his two best friends. He opened his window and paused. "Do you think I could borrow Midnight and Pig?" He pulled out some parchment that was in his desk and started scribbling on it. He had already talked to the twins.

Hermione and Ron agreed and went to get their owls. When they came back Harry was ripping parchment in half. He tossed them a smile scribbled something else on the paper. He tied six to Hedwig, talking to her as he went. Hedwig hooted affectionately and took off. Midnight stepped up. Harry did the same thing, though he looked through his letters more carefully. Pig was last and when all three owls were gone a brown owl zoomed in. The trio recognized it as the Twins owl, obsessively named Marauder. Harry pulled the letter off and read it quickly. He gave Marauder a treat and the owl went to find her owners.

"Alright Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked, tired of the secrets.

Harry blinked and smirked. "On the second we are going to _WWW_ for a very important meeting."

"The DA?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh, but I want to change the name. I am sure that there will be more idea's now that people have gotten used to it."

"It's still the same gig?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, just with some different people."

"You're inviting those Slytherins."

"They are my cousins Ron." Harry paused before smiling. "You'll like them."

"I'll take your word for it." Ron mutters unbelieving. There hasn't been one Slytherin that he'd come across that he actually **_liked_**.

The three of them smiled at each other and soon Tonks reappeared. "Remus gave the OK to take the bike out." Harry picked up the miniature bike and locked his trunk.

"You wanna ride?" He asked Ron and Hermione. "I have Padfoot's flying bike!" _'Mental note: Talk to Remus about Siri's note.'_

"Totally!" Ron said enthusiastically. Hermione looked worried but nodded. She followed them out of Harry's room but picked up the full length black leather coat that Bill and Charlie Weasley had gotten him. The four of them left the house and Tonks lead them to the Quidditch Pitch where they met a smirking Remus.

"Wha? You too Remy?" Tonks teased. Remus tossed her a smirk and winked.

"I'm the only one who _knows_ how to work that bloody contraption." He pointed out and enlarged the bike Harry had put on the ground.

"We've flown a car before." Harry pointed out.

"And I _do_ know how to drive Remus!" Tonks snapped. Remus glared at Tonks.

"With the way you drive I'm surprised you still have your license." Tonks grinned, not ashamed and winked at Harry.

"Don't worry bro; I'll make sure to teach you before School start's again."

Remus glared and shook his head in defeat. He took the keys from Harry and put them in the ignition. He instructed them for a few moments before turning to Harry.

"Take Tonks up with you just in case."

Harry nodded and the Auror and the Boy-Who-Lived took to the air. Tonks hooted and grinned as Harry speed up.

He had ridden on a number of different sources and the broomstick was always his favorite. Now it had competition. Harry laughed and sped them around the Quidditch Pitch for a few minutes before landing.

"That is so cool," he told his best friends. When Remus was sure all three teens knew how to ride it safely he bid them a goodnight and left. It was only four and why would… "Full moon!" Harry exclaimed when he was in the air with Hermione clinging to him.

"What?" She called over the engine.

"That's why he left so early! It's the full moon tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head on Harry's back as they flew over the house.

Harry relaxed in her grasp and couldn't wait till he had a larger field to fly over. He landed softly and smiled when he noticed Hermione was almost asleep against him.

"Mia, love time to wake up," he said as Ron walked towards them. Harry sighed and moved so that he was carrying her. "Just bring the bike in when you are done," he told Ron and Tonks.

Harry carried Hermione inside and up to the third floor. He opened her door and put her onto her bed. The movement jarred her and Hermione blinked into Harry's emerald eyes. She looked around and blushed deeply.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay Mia." Harry reassured her.

"I didn't realize I was so tired." Hermione blushed again, not willing to tell Harry the reason she had been so tired was because she had spent most of the summer up worrying about him. Harry smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Sleep Mia, it'll do you good." He said and walked out.

The blush never left Hermione's face as her palm touched her cheek.

OoOoO

Harry skidded to a stop in front of Remus' room. Sirius' letter in his hand. Harry knocked quickly before entering. Remus looked up at Harry and smiled.

"I was wondering if you were going to come." Harry smiled and held out the letter.

"You know what this is about then?"

Remus nodded and walked towards the door to his office. He pulled it open and a black blur raced at Harry. Harry yelped as a cold nose pressed to his face. When he gained some control he pulled a tiny black puppy off his chest.

"Padfoot didn't like the thought of you being there alone. No matter how many Auror's they place as guards."

Harry stared at the tiny puppy that reminded him of his Godfather and noticed a gold chaion around his neck. It was a 'P' like in the painting. Harry fought with the squirming puppy and finally got the chain off. Remus chuckled in the corner.

"That was from your father. I had forgotten about it until we went to Gringotts. Prongs would want you to have it." Harry glanced up at his Defence teacher and smiled.

"Thank you Moony."

Remus smiled at Harry, glad to see the boy wasn't beating himself up over Sirius' death. Remus finished his potion and shoo'd Harry out of his room. "The puppy is from Padfoot. You are allowed to bring it to school with you." He told the Boy-Who-Lived before saying goodnight.

Harry put the chain in his pocket and carried the puppy to the kitchen where he _knew_ Molly had food for him. Just as he suspected, the moment Harry walked in Molly Weasley was putting dogfood in a container and feeding it to the puppy.

"Do you know what you are going to name it deary?"

"Snuffles," Harry said at once. He blinked and looked down at the puppy again. Definitely Snuffles. The puppy finished eating as Ron and Tonks came in. The Auror handed Harry the mini-bike and Ron picked up the puppy.

"What are you naming him?" The redhead asked. Tonks looked at the puppy and smiled. Of course Sirius would give the kid a puppy. The meaning was obvious to anyone who knew Sirius Blacks secret Animagus.

_I'm there with you. I'm there for you._

Such a Siri thing to do.

"Snuffles," Harry answered Ron, even as Tonks thought the name.

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Authors Rambles – REVAMP CHAPTER THREE. The spelling mistakes in Meli's letter were done on purpose. Any other mistakes in this chapter SORRY! I am a horrible speller and I am the one editing this story. I need an editor! Anyway, Review if you can!**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight:D**


	4. Chapter Four

**Stranger Things Have Happened.**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Four – Because I Say So.**

The next morning it was Tonks' unusual pink eyes and bubblegum hair that woke the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived.

"You touch my blanket and I will hex you to hell." He said darkly. Tonks laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Just remember, in one hour you are starting training with Remy, me and the Old man." Harry could almost hear Moody grumbling about being called an 'old man' from his spot warm in his pillows.

"Yeah, whatever just get out."

Tonks rolled her eyes and hurried out. She banged on Remus' door as Harry stumbled to his feet. He glanced at Hedwig, she had come back late the night before and woken him up with more replies. By the looks of things Midnight was coming now to. Harry opened his window in time for the black owl to fly through.

Her responses were all 'yes' as well.

Harry showered and changed before picking up his wand and rushing into the kitchen. He still had enough time to eat. Harry walked into the kitchen and instantly sat down between Hermione and Ron. Ms. Weasley was at the stove and the Twins and Ginny were eating tiredly. Hermione seemed to be the only one really truly awake.

Then Tonks came in, with Moody growling behind her. Remus watched, amused, as the pink haired Auror taunted Mad-Eye before they both hauled all of the teens out of the kitchen and to the Pitch.

"Ok, Molly insisted that we did things at the appropriate level so for today you are just going to practice what you know already. Pair up and I want you dueling each other." Moody spoke gruffly.

"Today and tomorrow you will be practicing the spells you already know. On Wednesday we will start teaching you Muggle combat." Tonks said.

"Next week, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny will meet with me after lunch and we will start you on Apparating." Remus spoke calmly. "After dinner, Ron, Harry and Hermione will be meeting Professor S-"

"Don't say it! Please!" Harry shuddered and got a laugh out of the Werewolf.

"You will be meeting for lessons three times a week in the basement. Monday, Wednesday and Friday at seven o'clock."

Harry nodded and glanced at all three teachers. "Tomorrow at 2 we have a meeting in Diagon Alley."

"For the DA?" Remus asked Harry, who nodded. "I will take all of you there ten minutes before the meeting. You will need to be careful."

Moody got their attention by casting _Expelliarmus _on Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived dodged just in time and cast _Stupefy_ on the aged Auror. Fred and George got into the spirit of things and each cast the Bat-Boogy Hex on either Ginny or Ron.

OoOoO

Molly chuckled to herself as all her children, surrogate or not, stumbled into the house for lunch. Fred and George stumbled in against each other and Ginny and Ron were in a similar position. Harry and Hermione on the other hand laughed joyously and sat at the table.

"Homework is to be finished after lunch alright? Then we need to get cleaning the attic."

She hid her smirk at the groans she received and went about handing out lunch to the teens. They ate slowly but Ginny was the first done. She took off to her room, the one she shared with Hermione. Harry sat back and waited till both of his best friends were done before the Golden Trio left to the study they had used last time.

Almost three hours later Harry slammed his Transfigurations book shut and sighed. He was finished. Hermione glanced up from her Defence homework and smiled. Ron snickered and wrote the last line before following Harry's example. Hermione laughed and put her finished homework away in her bag.

The three smiled at each other before standing up and leaving the office. Harry looked down at his cloths, glad that Duddley's clothing was good for something. They walked up the stairs, past the non-existent painting of Sirius' mother and to the rickety steps to the attic.

"Look at this place," Harry muttered. The room was filthy, and looked like it had been lived in. Harry walked over to the four-poster bed in the corner and carefully pulled the sheets off. He put them in a garbage bag and continued to strip the bed. When it was just the frame left he shrunk it, knowing they could use more beds, and stuck it in the box of things they were going to keep.

They spent the remainder of the day cleaning up the attic. When Molly disappeared to make dinner the teens all hurried to clean off.

Because everyone was at dinner that night Harry replayed his message about going into Diagon Alley the next afternoon. When questioned he told them that Remus and Tonks were going with them. It was agreed upon and just before 2 o'clock the next day all the teens in the Headquarters found themselves in _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_.

Harry waited just inside the door and greeted everyone as they came in. Hermione and Ron ushered everyone to the back where the twins had transfigured a large round table. At fifteen past Harry sighed and picked up his clock. It looked like his cousins wouldn't make it after all. With a shake of his head he caught something out of the corner of his eye and grinned as his name was called out.

He opened his arms in time for Amelia to latch her arms around his waist. With a quick word to Tonks and Remus he closed the door behind them.

"We're meeting in the back," he told his cousins, leading them, there.

There was an immediate uproar when the Boy-Who-Lived appeared with two known Slytherins.

"What the hell Harry?" Lavender Brown, a fellow Sixth Year Gryffindor, demanded. Beside her Parvati and Padma Patil echoed their agreement. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw twins studied the little attached to Harry's waist and the two Slytherins behind him with disgust.

"You're not switching sides on us are you Harry?" Padma, the Ravenclaw twin asked. She received snorts of amusement from a few around her, mostly the Weasley's.

"Would I call you all here if I was?" Harry snapped. "Ebs and Blaise are here because I asked them to come. Just like the rest of you."

Harry moved, not bothering to de-tangle Meli, to his seat between Ron and Hermione. "Blaise, Ebony, sit. Meli, do you want your own seat?"

Amelia looked around the see of unfamiliar faces and pouted. "But I want to sit with you Harry."

"Brat, let Harry have his own seat," Blaise said. Amelia stuck her tongue out at him. Reluctantly she let go of Harry and looked around again. Hermione studied the little girl before moving over one seat, so she sat beside Ebony.

Meli smiled brightly and instantly took the seat. She smirked at the glares she got from some of the females present. "I'm Amelia Moon, that's my sissy Ebony and my cuz Blaise Zabini." She said brightly. Hermione giggled, still smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said pleasantly. Amelia brightened her eyes wide and she giggled mischievously. Harry tugged on a lock of her raven hair and she quieted, still looking mischievous though.

"Alright," Zacharias Smith snapped. "Now that we've got the introductions out of the way! Potter what the hell is going on?"

Fred and George stood up. "Before we start-"

"-We'd like to inform you all-"

"-That we will be taking over the Zonko's building-"

"-In Hogsmeade because the owners are moving."

"There will be another, closer, branch of_ WWW_ for your access."

The twins sat down as many clapped, remembering that Last Year Prank-a-thone with Umbridge.

"That will be useful," Harry said from his seat. "Because I wish to start up the DA again, with a new name though. We will have to be more secretive, but we will be able to do more."

"How do you know Harry?" Cho Chang asked. "Some of those that were in it last year graduated." Cho nodded to the Weasley Twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. "And some of us will be graduating this year." Cho, and Katie. "The most of you will be graduating the year later."

"So we just do this for two years, it gives us the practice we will need." Ebony said. The Ravenclaw seventh year was pissing her off.

"Don't think I was talking to _you_ Moon," Cho snapped. Harry raised a brow. Blaise sneered and Ebony bust out into fits of laughter. Amelia had jumped onto the table and was currently making her way to Cho. The eleven-year-old stood in front of the Head Girl and tugged hard on her hair.

"OUCH!" Cho yelped and glared at the little girl. "What the hell! You brat!" Amelia kicked Cho's elbow then.

"You're not allowed to call me _Brat_. Only my family!"

"Meli," Harry intervened. "Why don't you come sit down pet?"

"Alright Harry!" She said brightly. Complete innocence. Then turned around and skipped to her seat.

The table was in an uproar. Everyone was laughing or snickering or trying not to laugh. Oliver Wood calmed down first and spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

"She has a point Harry. You have a multitude of different years to work with." Harry smiled at his former captain. He had asked Oliver to come because he knew the Keeper would have some suggestions he hadn't thought of.

"Cho did point out that most of us were in Sixth Year this year." Harry looked around the students. "Is anyone **_not_** taking NEWT's Defence this year?"

The Sixth Years looked at each other, all proud. Harry smirked, and his best friends laughed.

"So we have some that our younger then us, a first year, a couple of fifth years and a third year. If the spells get to difficult we will be able to help them out."

"It will improve their grades in Defence if they can master some of the harder spells," Angelina said. Harry nodded, glad that someone had caught that fact.

Harry pulled out a notebook and opened it. On the first page was four sketches.

Harry pulled out the drawing, there were four different sketches on it. Each had the outline of a shield, and a wand and lighting bolt at cross points. The differences were that behind the crossed weapons was an animal. One had a lion, another a snake, a raven on another and the last had a badger. At the very top of the shield, looking out of place, was the letters 'DA'.

"The galleons were a good idea, but questionable." Harry started up again when Fred cast a spell so the images on the paper were suspended in mid air for all to see. Harry pulled out a chain from around his neck and sighed when he had to de-tangle the 'P' from the shield.

"If it's a necklace then you are always wearing it," Hermione picked up. "No one sees it, they don't even know its there unless you show them. You can hid them under your robes during school." Hermione paused, glancing around. "We've got one semi-finished, and should be able to finish them by the end of the summer. On the back of the necklaces we can program the dates for meetings, using Harry's which will be the main one."

"Is there a way you can make it so you can talk to each other?" Dean Thomas, a 6th Year Gryffindor, asked. "It would look mightily suspicious if people are always coming up to the three of you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "We are working on installing a walkie-talkie spell on them. If you touch the lightening bolt you talk to Harry, or something like that. We also have a warming spell on them so that if there is a change of date it will warm up against your skin."

"Why don't you move the 'DA' to the back?" Oliver suggested. "Decorative and less suspicious."

Hermione smiled again. Harry glanced around, glad that everyone seemed interested. "We should probably meet on the train, anyone interested can sign up now and meet us then to get your necklace."

"Count me in!" Neville Longbottom, the other option for _Boy-Who-Lived,_ stated clearly. This started a round of agreements and Harry saw Hermione starting to pass around a notebook and quill. The raven-haired boy glanced at Ron, who had been oddly quiet during the whole thing, and sighed.

Ron was glaring at Ebony and Blaise. Both were ignoring him expertly.

Harry kicked Ron's leg and the youngest male Weasley jumped to attention. "We want to change the name as well. _Dumbledore's Army_ is to incriminating. Any ideas will be welcome." Ron trailed off, once again glaring at his cousins.

"How bout Potters Army?" Cho asked, fluttering her lashes.

"Did you _not_ hear what I said about being incriminating?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes so only his best girl friend can see. Hermione had to bit her tongue from giggling. Cho growled and glared at Hermione.

"How about Stewed Soup?" George asked suddenly. He received a few strange looks and the wanted snickers.

"Or Order of the Griffin," Ginny offered and the others stared as the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione bust out in laughter.

"How about Godric's Players?" Hannah Abbott, a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, asked.

"That works," Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, agreed.

"Or Revolutionary Whisper." Luna Lovegood said and Harry noticed how Ron's attention was immediately on the Ravenclaw.

"Interesting," he heard Hermione mutter.

"What's interesting Mione?" Hermione looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You just said interesting."

"I did not!" Hermione frowned at Harry.

"Ohh…" Harry looked around confused before rubbing his scar. He turned back to the Wizards (and Witches) to see what they were talking about.

"I like Revolutionary Whisper," Ron agreed.

"You would wouldn't you?" Zacharias snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped.

Harry sighed, flung his arm out and silenced them both. "No fighting." He told them. "I also like Revolutionary Whisper, and if anyone doesn't have any other idea's we can vote."

"Marauders!" The Weasley twins sang out. Harry blanched.

"I am NOT naming this after my father and his friends!"

The twins smirked and flung themselves at Harry.

"Oh Son of Prongs!" George said worshipfully.

"We are unworthy!" Fred finished and Harry snapped at them to shut up.

The twins little display was ignored.

"How about something with Defence, United Defence maybe," Katie Belle suggested.

"Seeing as there are some from every house here." Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff, agreed. Several glared were thrown at Blaise and Ebony, both who growled silently.

Hermione glared at everyone around her and turned to Ebony. "I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend." She said, holding out a hand. Ebony stared at the hand before taking it.

"I'm Ebony Moon, Harry's cousin. Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Pleasure Ebony, and you?" She asked Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, Ebony's, sorta Harry's, cousin."

Harry smiled at Hermione and laughed quietly when Amelia jumped on Hermione. "I'm Amelia Moon! Harry's sweet, and adorable, pretty, smart, cute, intelligent, brave, lovable, loyal…" She giggled when her sister groaned. "Absolutely wonderful, cousin."

"She forgot to mention bigheaded and bratty," Cho muttered. Meli turned and glared.

"What did I tell you about calling me BRAT?" She demanded, jumping on to the table.

"Alright Meli, love sit back down." Harry ordered and the eleven-year-old nodded. Harry heard a giggle and looked up to see Colin and Dennis Creevey snickering behind their hands.

"I like RW," Dennis put in, changing the subject. Then he blinked. "That sounded _so_ wrong…"

Amelia giggled and soon everyone was laughing again. Harry listened as more ideas were bounced about but they were more for humor purposes then anything.

"So," Ron said suddenly. "We have five legible suggestions. You get one vote. The name with the most votes will be what we rename the DA."

"Order of the Griffin," Harry said and smirked at the snickers. "Six. Alright, Lightening Struck?" Harry counted the hands. "Four, then Revolutionary Whisper?" Harry rolled his eyes as he counted, adding himself. "Eleven, don't think we even need to do the rest…"

"Do it for research purposes Harry," Hermione insisted.

"Alright then, Godrics Playes…" He paused, "Has two. What about United Defence? With seven votes there it makes Revolutionary Whisper the winner."

"All agreed then?" Oliver asked, and received a chorus of _'ayes'_ to his amusement. Oliver grabbed his coat and nodded. "I will be in touch with you Harry but I need to be going."

"Can you hold on for a minute?" Harry asked. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about." Oliver sat back down and nodded. Harry turned to everyone else. "Alright, seeing as we are done here, we will meet again on the train. After the Prefects meeting. There we will hand out the necklaces to those who signed up. If you don't meet us sometime on the train, no joining."

"And we will wipe your memories," Hermione added. "So you can't rat us out." The Gryffindor had to bite back the smirk when Cho blushed under the stares she received.

Hermione really didn't understand _why_ she disliked the girl so much. All she knew was that she wanted as little to do with Cho Chang as possible.

"Alright, you can all leave, see you on the train." Harry sat back as people exited and grinned when all that was left were those that had already graduated and his best friends and cousins.

"There is a way you can be involved if you are interested," Harry started. The only ones that didn't look confused were the Weasley Twins.

"We can't get into the School Harry," Angelina pointed out. Harry chuckled, still smirking.

"Didn't you ever wonder _how_ Fred and George always supplied for the parties?"

"Well…yeah…"

"There are passages from Hogsmeade to the Castle. You wont be detected because Snape's always in the dungeons and if you use the anti-smell Mrs Norris can't smell you out and rat you to Flinch. An invisibility charm will help you with Flinch or any other teachers."

"You've thought this out haven't you Harry?" Alicia asked. She was proud of the boy. Glad he was so strong.

"You're not at school anymore. It means you are more open for attacks." Harry smiled brightly then. "And you can help me think of spells to teach them!"

The graduates laughed but all nodded. Harry then changed the subject. "Another thing, I want your opinions on who to pick for the new team. It's just me, as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Katie as Chase, maybe Ginny if she wants the position. That means we still need a Chaser and two Beaters."

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "I'd love to play as Chaser," she said. "Seeker is not an easy job."

"Unless you're Harry Potter," the Twins said. Harry looked at them in shock.

"Is that so? And just WHEN has it been easy? Something bad has happened every year I've played!"

"That's true," Lee Jordan agreed. "First Year Quirrell tried to kill him by jinxing the broom. Second Year Lockhart lost him all the bones in his arm after the bludger tried to kill him. Third Year the Dementors attacked, making him fall off and loosing his Nimbus. Fourth Year there was no Quidditch (there was echoes of moans at this) instead the Tournament. In the last year he, and the twins, got kicked off. Banned for the rest of the year by Dungbitch."

"Yet," Katie said, "He's won us every game he's played, except one. Not even Victor Krum has that kind of record."

"I wonder if that's a good thing…" Oliver muttered. Then smiled. "I will definitely come by when you hold tryouts Harry. Though I suggest you hold them early, sometime with in the first two weeks."

"I'll talk to McGonagall as soon as possible."

"Well then, give my necklace to Fred and George, you can count me in."

"Me two, I'd be honored to be part," Angelina said.

"That goes double for me," Lee said.

"Make it triple Harry," Alicia agreed. Harry smiled, and yelped when he was jumped on from both sides.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Angelina cooed.

"Absolutely adorable," Alicia agreed whole-heartedly. The two girls cooed over him like he was a new baby.

"Come on!" Harry whined. "Gerroff!"

"OoOoO! Look at him, so CUTE!" Angelina giggled.

"Katie, you can't tell me he isn't the most _adorable_ thing you have EVER seen!"

Harry groaned and Katie joined in on cooing over him. "ALRIGHT!" He snapped. "That is enough!"

The girls backed off, all pouting as they did so. Harry backed away quickly and nodded to the all.

"See you later then, we have to go." Then he spun around and exited, rolling his eyes as he heard the giggles.

Ron and Hermione along with his cousins met him outside. Sitting at one of the tables outside _WWW_ was Remus, Tonks and Arianna.

"Hi Mum," Meli and Ebony said.

"Hey Aunty Ari," was from Blaise and Harry.

"Hello darlings," Arianna said. "I was just catching up with Remy and meeting Tonks." Arianna glanced at her children and nephews, she sighed seeing her youngest attached to Harry.

"Oh, Aunty Ari," Harry began. "These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys this is my Aunt Arianna."

Ron smiled politely, but he was still staring mistrustfully at Blaise and Ebony. Hermione offered her hand and the two females talked quickly. Harry introduced his cousins to Tonks and settled beside Hermione.

"We are done Remus, you can take us back when you're ready," Harry said.

When Harry was got Meli off of him and Ari stood up they all said good bye. Arianna glanced back at Remus and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of that boy Remy," she whispered to him.

"As best as I can Arianna," Remus kissed her cheek and let her go. "It is good to see you again."

"You as well Wolf-Man."

Then they were gone.

OoOoO

His father was out.

He had _told_ Potter it would happen.

There was no way Azkaban was going to hold Lord Voldemorts' number one supporter. He dearly wished his father were still locked up.

Draco Malfoy caught sight of his reflection and winced. He looked like shit.

Draco removed the ice pack from his eye when the door to his room opened. He was berating himself even as he gave an involuntary wince. He worked up a slight smile for the man in the doorway.

"Drink this; it will help the bruises fade." He said as he handed Draco a colorful potion.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev…"

"What is it Draco?"

"Rini," Draco said simply. Rini was the most important person in the world to him.

Severus Snape sighed but nodded his consent.

"When you are healed, we will collect her."

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Authors Rambles – (Slight HBP spoiler) Since this story is being revamped after I read HBP I am doing my darndest to keep Sevvy the way I like him. I like both Sev and Dray so I will not make them out like they were in HBP. (Spoiler done) I had to add that part about Dray and Sev. I would have started the next chapter with it but liked this way better. Now you all REVIEW!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Five – The Hogwarts Express.**

The rest of the summer went by quickly. The mornings were spent training, afternoons doing Mrs. Weasley's bidding, and evenings were split between Potions and looking into things for the DA…or more correctly, RW.

The twins hadn't stopped bothering Ron about that.

The training was good. They knew for a fact though that Moody was letting them off easy. The Muggle combat was fun. Tonks, who was so normally clumsy and goofy really knew what she was doing when it came down to it.

Harry quickly caught on and it amused him to know it was something Hermione struggled with. The twins were good, but they were constantly causing some sort of mischief. Including untying and then tying together Moody and Tonk's shoelaces when they were lecturing.

Where Ron was week when it came to physical combat he was an incredibly good strategist. Ginny was brilliant with the combat. She had told the trio that her oldest brother had been teaching her since she was ten.

Remus was careful with the apparating but two weeks in the youngest of the Order, following Fred and George's examples, were apparating _everywhere_ in the Headquarters.

Molly had threatened to hex them if they popped in on her while she was cooking again.

It was the Potions lessons, which were the strangest. _Professor_ Snape, as they had been reminded, had been rather distracted. He hadn't outright bitched at Harry, hadn't mentioned James, _or_ Sirius either.

Harry was almost tempted to ask what was wrong.

Make notice of the _almost_ _tempted._

Snape came, taught, and left. He barely spoke another word to anyone else and appeared anxious to leave, even when he just arrived. The dramatic Potions Master would stroll in, give out the instructions and sit at the desk in the back of the basement. When Harry had glanced back he had noticed the older man furiously flipping through a large stack of paper.

He looked even more annoyed then normal.

Something Harry knew took a great deal of effort to accomplish for any normal person. Any normal person being someone other then Harry Potter, James Potters son and Sirius Blacks' Godson. Usually all Harry had to do was open his mouth to piss off the Potions Master.

Harry kept his mouth shut unless he was whispering a question to Hermione.

When the time was up, Snap marked their potions and left. No one asked because no one really _knew_ what Snape did for Albus, and they _didn't want_ to know what he did for Voldemort.

Training came to an end but Tonks made it clear that it would continue during the school year. The last three days of their vacation was spent packing and re-packing until both Hermione and Molly were pleased.

Tonks strolled into Harry's room and perched herself on his bed. She looked the boy over carefully. He wasn't nearly as thin as he had been when he had first come. He had toned up as well with the extensive use of the Muggle equipment they had bought for the Headquarters.

"Something you need sis?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Just here to make sure you're packed lil bro." Harry nodded to his trunk as he picked up some more clothes.

"I'm gunna leave my old clothes in my old trunk, keep them here in case I need them or something when we come back to visit."

"I'll make sure to tell Molly."

Harry finished packing his other trunk and flopped onto his bed. Snuffles snug in between them. Harry watched the silver haired Auror as she petted the puppy happily.

"Do you _really_ have to take him Harry?" Tonks pouted, her eyes sparkling blue. It really was cool how she changed her appearance like that.

"Of course," Harry said with a smirk. "I just couldn't leave him here alone now could I? Hey, Tonks, why haven't there been any meetings this summer?"

Tonks snickered and smirked. "Oh, there have been, we just have them while you lot are asleep."

"Sneaky," Harry agreed. Snuffles barked and Harry glanced up at the window with a smile. "Hey girl," he said to Hedwig.

"Night bro," Tonks said. Harry pulled the covers over him and smiled at the Auror in the door.

"Night Nymphadora."

OoOoO

Breakfast was quick. Molly rushed everyone, as was her habit. After that they dragged their trunks over to the black Ministry car (they were trying to make up for their idiocy) and began loading the four trunks. When the trunks were packed Harry picked up his backpack and hurried back into the house. He quickly found the twins in their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Mione, Ron and I finished the necklaces," Harry told them. The twins grinned and sat up. Both eyed the bag Harry had. Harry pulled out a silver necklace and handed it to Fred. The shield also in silver with traces or red (the Gryffindor lion), green (the lightening bolt), and gold (the wand.)

Fred turned the crest over and smiled. A blue _Revolutionary Whisper_ flickered and held for 30 seconds. Then it said _Fred Weasley_ in the same shimmery blue.

When both twins grinned Harry let out a sigh of relief. He quickly pulled out George's and explained what they had done to them. "Touch the lightening bolt and you will be able to talk to me, the wand will enable you to talk to anyone else involved in the RW. You touch it and say the name of the person you wish to speak to, other wise you will get everyone."

"So you have tried them before?" George asked even as he attached his around his neck.

"Just me and Mione and Ron." Harry pulled out a smaller bag in his backpack and emptied it on the twins' bed. The Boy-Who-Lived picked up four similar necklaces and handed them to the twins. "I'm counting on you to give these to Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Oliver."

"No problem," Fred said. George picked up a notebook and resigned his name, showing that he had received his necklace. Fred did the same and handed the book back to Harry.

Harry stuffed the notebook back into his backpack and smiled. "I'll see you all soon then?"

The twins smirked. "Definitely."

Mrs. Weasley called Harry down and he left quickly. Harry hurried out of the house, calling out _goodbye_ before stopping in front of the car. Ginny and Ron were already in and Hermione was buckling her seatbelt. Remus was in the driver seat and Molly in the passengers. Tonks pushed Harry in and sat beside him. Moody had Aurors up on brooms, ready to follow them.

The drive was quick and Harry was once again surprised with Ministry cars. When they arrived at Kings Cross they all piled out and Remus went to find trolleys. As they wheeled to the platform Harry wondered if he would get a change to fly his bike when he was at school. If the chance didn't present itself he would most definitely make a chance.

Remus went through the barrier first, Harry after him then Hermione, Tonks and the Weasleys' with Molly and Moody taking up the rear.

"Alright, you all be safe, make sure to write." Harry tuned out Molly's voice and turned to Tonks and Remus instead. Tonks pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe little brother." Harry smiled at Tonks, a summer with her calling him _little brother_ had him ending up calling her _sis_. She loved it and threatened to Hex him if he stopped.

"Merlin, sis, you are going to see me tonight anyway." Harry smirked at her. "Unless you've forgotten you are going to be Co-Teaching with Remus."

"Professor Tonks," she said before worrying. "Oh, I hope I do well…"

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes. Harry let go of the worrying Auror (soon to be Professor) and turned to hug Remus as well. "I'll see you guys tonight." They turned back to the Weasley's and Hermione (who was holding Snuffles). Molly gave Harry a bone crushing hug and when she let go she reminded them to write again. She said reminding them to be careful just made sure that she'd have to worry.

Harry took Snuffles from Hermione and glanced around quickly before the four teenagers hurried into the train. They took over the last compartment and when their trunks were put away Ginny closed the door so Crookshanks and Snuffles could run around.

The ginger cat and the black dog seemed to get along well enough. Neither Hermione or Harry was worried about them fighting anymore. Hedwig started hooting and soon Pig followed. Ron opened the window and Harry let the two birds go. Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear before flying out the window.

Harry didn't doubt that Hedwig would get to Hogwarts before Harry himself did.

Harry and Hermione bid goodbye and took off to the Prefect meeting after the train started moving. They moved quickly through to the front of the train. Though Hermione grabbed at Harry's sleeve to keep them together.

The first years were more rambunctious then ever.

They skidded to a halt and dragged the door open. The two quickly sat down with Katie, Gyffindor 7th Year Prefect. Colin was sitting beside Katie as the male 5th Year Prefect. A girl Harry barely knew was the female 5th Year. Harry noticed that the 7th Year male was missing along with the six Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mingled, away from the Gryffindor house, they didn't want to be near when the Slytherins made their usual dramatic entrance.

Cho Chang was sitting beside a Hufflepuff, Jason Braid. They were Head Girl and Boy this year. Cho was talking to her friend Marietta. The traitor glanced wearily at Harry and Hermione and Colin whispered that she had been doing that since he and Katie had come in.

The Slytherins did come in, lead by a 7th Year Prefect who was suspiciously rubbing his left arm. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and both rolled their eyes in distress. If all the Slytherins were as obvious as this one, it would be especially easy to identify the new Death Eaters.

The Slytherins all piled in, Draco Malfoy was the 6th male Prefect to Ebony. Ebony glanced around the room before sitting beside Hermione. Everyone, except Katie, Collin, Hermione, and strangely enough Malfoy, gasped at the Slytherin. Ebony just sat back and smiled.

Harry frowned at the blond Slytherin but he shook out of it as Cho started speaking.

"The Prefects are in charge of their houses passwords, you can change them with your Heads," Cho spoke slowly as she reviewed things most of the students knew by their second year. "The Prefects Meeting room is right inside the Heads Common Room. It is easy to find."

The Head Boy spoke up then. "You will be patrolling with your partner until you get used to working with those of other houses." More then one person present wearily glanced at Harry then at Malfoy. "The patrol circuit will be posted in the Heads Common Room, if you are not sure you can check the bulletin board there."

"There are some more rules added to the list," Cho continued.

"The Never-Ending-List-Of-Banned-Things," Ebony muttered.

"I bet it's the Twins," Katie snickered. Cho glared at the 7th Year Gryffindor when Harry, Hermione, Dennis and Ebony all giggled.

"As I was saying," Cho began again. "Added to the Banned List are all and any supplies from _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_."

"That's so fucked," Ebony bluntly crossed her arms and glared at Cho as if it were all the Ravenclaw's fault.

"Be that as it may," Cho said rudely. "They are banned and we don't need your crude language to prove you're in Slytherin."

Ebony tensed and growled slightly. Hermione frowned at the raven haired girl as she stood. Hermione tugged on Ebony's arm to get the girl to sit back down.

"Don't let her get to you Ebony. She is just trying to make you look bad," Hermione whispered.

Draco glared at Chang and tried to wait for the meeting to end. But Moon and Chang were still glaring at each other. Draco tapped his nails slowly against the seat beside him. He blinked when Potter jumped to attention and glanced around.

Draco stopped his nails and smirked as all the teens straitened and stopped fidgeting. The summer with Severus seemed to have left him with some good after affects.

Harry fidgeted a few seconds after the tapping stopped. It was a sound he was used to. Stupid Snape. Harry stifled his laughter when he realized all the other students (sans Malfoy) had done the same thing.

It was a common trait of Professor Snape when he was annoyed. The more annoyed the Slytherin got the quicker the tapping became. Harry recognized the sign from this summer. What ever Snape had been reading annoyed the hell out of him.

Cho took control of the meeting again and wound down with reminding them it was their jobs to set the examples. She then handed out colored parchment to each house and sat with the Ravenclaws. Harry turned to the Gryffindors and shooed Ebony to the Slytherins.

"Password?" Colin asked, staring at the parchment.

"_Nats Bats,_" Katie whispered. All turned to stare at her and she just shrugged. "It sounded good."

"I like it," Harry agreed. The others did to and _'Nats Bats'_ appeared on the parchment before it disappeared. The Gryffindor's stood up and the 7th Year male and 5th Year female that Harry did know left.

The remaining Gryffindors took over the doorway as they waited for the Slytherins to finish. Ebony jumped up, glared at the 7th Year Male Prefect and followed the Gryffindors out the door.

Cho knew where to find them.

They walked quickly down the crowded train. Each calling out hello's to their different friends. When they reached the last compartment there was already several people there. Harry smiled at his roommates and glanced around the open compartment for his puppy. Snuffles was in Hedwigs cage, growling as best as his tiny voice would allow.

"Alright, who scared my pup?" Harry asked, looking around his friends.

"SORRY HARRY!" Amelia jumped up and smiled. "But he's just _SOOOO_ cute!" Blaise snickered and opened the door for the puppy. Snuffles ran and jumped at Harry, barking happily. Harry moved and took the seat under the window, pulling his backpack from its spot. Harry handed the black notebook to Blaise as he dug through his bag. Harry pulled out four plastic bags.

"Pass the notebook around, sign it beside your name, which you had written at _WWW_." Harry glanced up and frowned. "Maybe lines would work better. Gryffindors line up because there are so many of you." The Gryffindors got into one line and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws formed another. Harry opened one of the bags and pulled out two necklaces. He handed them to Blaise and Ebony as Ebony passed the book to Neville.

Harry frowned when he noticed that the Gryffindors doubled the other Houses, even combined. When Neville passed the book on Harry handed him a necklace identical to the twins but with his name on it. Neville moved to the back and left the crowned compartment. Harry watched as Harry and Ron's other roommates did the same.

Lavender took her time before leaving, inspecting the necklace and commenting on the design. Mione finally got her out by promising the, currently purple haired, girl that she would explain it all in the Dorms. Most of the Gryffindors left when they got their necklaces. Calling out various goodbyes.

Ebony watched as her cousin dealt with the decreasing students with accuracy. She noticed more then one glare tossed towards her and Blaise and wondered what they would have to do to prove themselves. Parvati stood back and waited for her twin.

"So Harry, when is the first meeting?" Terry Boot asked. Harry shrugged.

"We'll have to see. I haven't been able to talk to anyone one the other teams so it will have to wait. Hopefully we will be able to collaborate." Terry nodded and he and his friends left.

Soon all that was left was Harry, his best friends, and cousins.

"What about me Harry?" Amelia asked when they were alone.

"When you find out what house you are in come find me." Harry stashed his bag again, glad the rush was over.

Harry sat against the window with Amelia beside him and Snuffles between the two. Ebony and Blaise sat across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny was out, looking for Luna, who hadn't come to sign up.

"ARG!" Ebony said suddenly. "Alright, who else agrees Malfoy was acting strange in that meeting?" Hermione and Harry raised their hands. Ron and Blaise waited to be filled in.

"I'm gunna look around alrighty?" Amelia said.

"Be careful Meli," Harry said.

"Don't talk to the older students unless you saw them here," Ebony said.

"But talk to as many of the First Year girls as you want," Blaise finished. "Just not the boys." They watched as Meli hurried out, the dog after her before turning back to each other.

"He didn't say _anything_," Ebony said. "Not one word."

"The Snape-like tapping was him though." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," Blaise said. "I heard that Snape was his Godfather. Apparently Malfoy Sr. and Professor Snape went to Hogwarts together. Both detested Gryffindor."

"I wonder why?" Ron and Hermione asked hypothetically. Both turning to look at Harry, who just smirked. He seemed to be trying to contain his amusement.

"Alright Har, gunna tell us what's so funny?" Ebony asked.

"Lucy and Dad hated each other," Harry started. "A big reason Snape and Malfoy Sr. didn't like Gryffindor was because of my Dad and Siri and Remy. But mostly Dad and Siri."

"And let me guess, Sirius and Snape hated each other?" Blaise guessed. Harry shook his head.

"Despised each other. To the point of near murder." Harry's voice was calm as the two teens whom didn't know the story gasped.

"Dad and Sirius loved pranks. Their favorite target was the Slytherins. It built up the hatred, which could be why Lucius laughed when Siri fell." Harry looked distracted and his voice trailed off to a near whisper. His emerald eyes went Hazy and he turned to stare out the compartment window.

OoOoO

"Hey Loony Luna!" A male asked.

"Loony what have you been up to this summer?" It was female this time.

Luna Lovegood sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed as the voices around her grew. She would ignore them and wait for them to go away. Hopefully they have some brains and realize she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Little Loony seems to be very quiet mates," another male.

Luna cringed and fought the blush. She knew _EXACTLY_ who that was. Sean Kent was a fifth year Ravenclaw who was considered almost as hot as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Luna! You know you want to tell us what you did with Harry Potter last year."

Luna growled mentally at the girl. Did they have no respect? Luna knew what happened still hurt Harry no matter how strong he appeared.

"Yeah!" It was Sean again. "You snuck out of school with Potter and his friends and break into the Ministry. What else happened."

"I _really_ don't see how any of it is your business Kent." Luna smiled at the voice and opened her eyes to her best friend. Ginny Weasley stood in the compartment entrance, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. "If it was don't you think you would know?"

"I don't think I was asking you Weasley," the girl snapped. "But now that you mention it, weren't you there to?" Clara Peterson smirked at the glare she received.

"How fun was it little Gin. To get to play with the big boys and girls."

Ginny had punched Clara square in the jaw before anyone saw her move. "Be careful what you talk about," she warned. "Someone might react differently."

The teens all gasped and Ginny turned to Luna. "We are in the last compartment. I'll help you move your trunk."

"Thanks Gin." Luna's blue eyes smiled at her friend.

"No problemo." Ginny turned back to the crowned. "Either you move or you get trampled."

They moved. The two fifteen year olds picked up the trunk and quickly and carefully moved it down the train. Students got out of their way as they came by and Collin and Dennis helped them move it. When it was secure Dennis took off and Luna went to stand in front of Harry.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up by some idiots." Harry smiled and picked up his bag.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything Luna." Luna handed the notebook back to Harry and attached the necklace around her neck.

"Wonderful." Luna moved in and hugged Harry, kissing his cheek in the process. "It will get better," she whispered and stepped back. "I will see you all later." Ginny, Luna and Colin turned to leave when Ebony stopped them.

"If you see Amelia can you warn her to be back here for lunch?"

"No problemo," the three said. Luna, Collin and Ginny walked down the hall again.

"I never thought there would be Slytherins that I liked," Collin admitted.

Luna and Ginny agreed. "We have only had bad run-ins with select Slytherins. That doesn't mean the whole of them are bad people," Ginny said.

"Just like the whole of Gryffindor are all good. No offence," Luna said.

"None taken," Collin and Ginny said.

OoOoO

"Suffles!" Amelia giggled at the puppy. The black pup was tripping over his own feet as they walked down the isle.

Amelia glanced down the hall and frowned. Some of the students were wearing robes, the others Muggle clothing. She noticed the badges and sighed. "Do you think I'll get into Gryffindor Snuffles?" The puppy yipped in reply.

"Is Gryffindor the red house?" A male voice asked. Amelia turned and smiled.

"Yup, Gryffindors are the courageous lions. Their house is red and gold. Are you Muggle born then?"

The boy nodded. He was tall with blond hair and brown eyes. "My name is Mark Evans. What is yours?" Mark asked.

"I'm Amelia Moon. I'm pureblood and my cousins and sister go here. They are in Slytherin, except Harry. He's Gryffindor."

"Harry Potter?" Mark frowned. He had heard the name mentioned often and wondered if it was the same person.

"Yup, Harry's my cuz. I live in the same neighborhood as him."

"Privet Drive?"

"YES! Do you live there? How long? Do you know Harry?"

"Yes. All my life. Not really."

"Ouch, I hated having to put up with the Dursley's for two months. You had to do it all your life."

Mark grimaced and looked away. Amelia frowned and picked up Snuffles before handing him to Mark.

"Don't worry, Snuffles won't bite." Harm held on to Snuffles carefully and sidestepped to let Amelia into the compartment.

"So what are the other houses?" Mark asked.

"Well, there is the Snake House, Slytherins. It is said that most evil Wizards and Witches came from there. But my daddy is good. So is my Blaise and Ebony. Slytherin's colors are green and silver. Then there is Ravenclaw, the wise and intelligent and stuff. They are a raven with blue and white. Hufflepuff is for the loyal, a badger with yellow and black."

"So you want to get into Gryffindor? Why?"

"'Well duh! I want to get into Gryffindor so I can follow Harry around and make sure he stays safe."

"Don't the teachers do that?" Mark asked, though he didn't sound like he believed it.

"You didn't know my Harry well did you Mark?"

"Dudley didn't like anyone talking to Harry."

Amelia scowled and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm going to too have to get someone to Hex him."

"Is that allowed?" A female asked. Both eleven-year-olds looked up and the girl blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," Amelia cut off the apology with a smile. "You can sit with us if you want."

The girl was their age. She had light blond hair, done in two tight French braids. She was taller then Mark, who was taller then Amelia by almost five inches. Her pale blue eyes looked nervous even though Amelia and Mark were both smiling.

"I was just looking for my brother," she almost stuttered.

"Can't your brother wait?" Amelia asked. The girl looked torn. She glanced down the hall and then back at Meli. Snuffles barked and the girl smiled.

"I'm Serenity. My big brother is starting his Sixth Year. My daddy and mummy went here to."

Amelia and Mark quickly introduced themselves. Amelia saw Serenity eyeing Snuffles and smiled as she introduced the puppy. Snuffles jumped to the ground began barking at Serenity's feet. The blond picked up the puppy and smiled as she pet him.

"He is so cute!" Serenity cooed. She glanced up at the two. "Who's is he?"

"My cousins," Meli announced happily. "Harry got him for his birthday last month."

"Harry Potter?" Serenity's head popped up, her eyes even wider.

"Yup, the one and only. Why?"

Serenity fidgeted and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry, I have to go to my brother." She put Snuffles down and fled.

Collin, Ginny, and Luna stared after the blond with frowns. "What was that about?" Ginny asked Amelia. She glanced briefly at Mark and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I don't know. I mentioned Harry and she ran," Meli answered.

"What was her name?" Luna asked.

"Serenity," Mark replied. "She never gave us a last name." Ginny frowned and glanced back down the hall. She hurried out before she lost sight of the blond.

Ginny found the girl opening the door to a well known Slytherin compartment.

"Big brother?" Serenity asked.

OoOoO

Serenity mumbled an apology when she bumped into someone. She continued running, not knowing if the person heard her or not. She was a few compartments down when she slowed into a walk.

Dray had told her to stay away from Potter, but he hadn't said why. Serenity had a feeling it had something to do with their father. When Dray had shown up in the middle of the night with Uncle Sev she hadn't hesitated in taking the older mans hand.

Dray had shown up at Sevs moments later with three duffels full of their belongings.

That had been two weeks into August.

She had spent a week and a half with out Dray.

Rini her side and opened the door she had come to.

"Big brother?" She asked softly. The Slytherins all turned to glare at her and Dray spoke up.

"Rini what took you so long to get down here?" Dray asked.

"Sorry Dray, I was talking to some people." Serenity said honestly, glancing around the compartment.

"I hope they were pure blood," the 7th Year Prefect, Jay VanPatten growled.

"I don't know sir," Rini said. "We didn't talk long enough for that to come up." She hadn't asked.

Plenty of Slytherins shook their heads in disgust. Dray moved over so that she could sit by him. A girl beside Dray smiled at her. Millicent Bulstrode had long dark blond hair with even darker highlights from all the time she spent in the sun.

Rini liked Milli. She had liked Milli for almost as long as she could remember, for that was how long Dray and Milli had known each other.

"Are you excited Rini?" Milli asked politely. Rini nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I can't wait. I have wanted to come to Hogwarts since Dray got his letter."

Milli smiled at the girl and nodded. She was aware that Rini hated being at home with her mother and father. She had a guess why but it wasn't something you just came out and asked, no matter how close you are to them.

"Milli I'm going to take Rini back to our compartment so she can eat. I'll see you there."

"Later Dray, see yah Rini."

The Slytherins watched at the two Malfoy siblings walk off. The moment the heirs to one of the most influential families in the whole Wizarding World were out of ear shot the gossiping started.

"I heard Draco turned down the Dark Mark." Jay's sister Dee whispered in a scandalized voice. Milli glanced up with a frown.

"So?" She asked. She knew the unasked question was directed at her. "Just because he'd rather graduate first?" That had been her excuse and she had no doubt that Dray had used the same one. It gave them, or her at least, another year to work up the guts to say no.

"Malfoys don't saw _no_ to the ultimate power."

"He didn't say _no_ though Dee," Milli argued. "He said he wanted to finish school first. You know things are tightening up now that the Ministry made clear to the Dark Lords return."

Dee and Jay rolled their eyes and scoffed. **_Bloody twins._** "So?" The demanded. "It's not like they can do much about the Dark Lord. He will rise to power again."

Milli sighed in disgust and excused herself.

OoOoO

Ginny stared still as a Millicent left the Slytherin compartment and went into the same direction of the Malfoys. What she had seen had shocked her.

There had been no smirks, no glares, no better-then-you looks while he talked to his sister. He had been calm, polite even. There was something about him that she noticed in Harry after she had gotten over her crush on him.

Ginny turned around and walked back to the last compartment. She was hungry. Collin, Luna and Amelia were there. Apparently Mark had come with a friend and they were eating together.

Harry seemed amused to find out that Mark Evans was a Wizard and wondered what friend he had come with. They stayed in the compartment for the rest of the trip, playing Wizards Chess, Exploding Snap, or some Muggle card games that Hermione and Harry taught them.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station they all got off. After Hagrid's "First Years this way," they said goodbye to Amelia and all of them got into one not-so-horseless carriage.

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Review Responses – Lady Sunlight – This is the first time you have reviewed on of my stories and not anonymously flamed it. Yes B, I know ALL THOSE FLAMES WERE YOU!**

_Sweet Potter – Thank you for reviewing. I have decided where I will put Meli and Harry does make more friends. I didn't like the fact that all his friends were in Gryffindor. As for Draco…well, only time will tell._

**Sirius Horse Lover – Thank you for reviewing, I am glad that you really like my story so far.**

_Tennisprincess15 – Updated now, you must read it!_

**SilverPunk with an attitude – I hope this story stays a change from the norm. I would hate for it to get redundant.**

_Lyrdu – I'm working on the story with all of my spare time (well, that and Family Ties) glad you like._

**Som1reading – Here is the next chapter.**

_Quidditchfan04 – Well, you wanted more._

**Dreamsongn – I hate when that happens. You get to the end and are like…Wait…THAT'S IT! Keep reading.**

_Gred – Love you name. The twins kick ass. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing._

**Doreedo – Thank you for the review. They really make my day.**

_Lil Jean – The only problem I have with your review is your name. It made me think of Jean Grey from X-Men…I hate her. Other then that. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!_

**Authors Rambles – Ok, that was it of the REVAMPED chapters. This one is new so you ALL MUST REVIEW! Speaking of reviews, if you sent me one, I have replied to it above. Now, REVIEW and I shall give you the sixth chapter. It is already done. Have fun, keep reading, and pray that Ron dies in the seventh book…wait…did I say that allowed? Oops…No Ron will not die in this story. Others might though.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	6. Chapter Six

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Six – The Sorting Song**

They arrived at Hogwarts seemingly quicker then usual. The filling Great Hall whispered in shock as the Great (presently anyway) Harry Potter walked in talking comfortably with two Slytherins. The students broke of to go to their respected tables.

Ginny had Snuffles cradled in her arms protectively. Harry walked between Hermione and Ron. All four waved off Blaise and Ebony.

Harry sat between his two best friends and Ginny, along with the Gryffindor Sixth Years surrounded them. It was Neville Longbottom that first recognized Professor Lupin. When that was pointed out the others Gryff's, third year and up began to whisper excitedly.

All chatter was shut down though when the Great Doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall leading the First Years. The eleven-year-olds looked around in awe and Harry remembered his first reaction to the starry candlelit Great Hall. Harry smiled when Amelia waved at him and Ebony and Blaise. Beside her was Mark Evans, Adrian O'Connor and a blond that looked remarkably like… McGonagall put the Hat down and it started singing.

'It used to be 

_Before they had me_

_Students were hand picked_

_And sorted that way, it licked._

_Lady Rowena, she chose the wise_

_Picked those with large brain size_

_Into Ravenclaw they will go_

_To learn a great many things._

_Little Lady Helga was ever so loyal_

_Trusted and received the same in full_

_She picked those with loyal hearts_

_It's Hufflepuff for that lot of darts._

_The brave Lord Godric was courageous by far_

_He picked those with brave souls_

_Into Gryffindor go those loons_

_Oh the Great Leader shall rise from there._

_Lord Salazar was far cunning them most_

_An ambitious old fool who thought only of blood_

_The pure and cunning follow Slytherins flood_

_Where they hone their skills and disappear with ease._

_Our Hero belongs with them all_

_But chose his path to be strong_

_Clever and loyal he will arise in fame_

_Brave and cunning it is his path we all follow.'_

When the Hat finished more then one gaze was locked on the back of Harry's head. The young man in question was hiding his head in his hands. Hermione and Ron frowned and glared at those around them. They knew better then most how much Harry hated the attention he so unwillingly received.

The Headmistress studied her house in shock, she to understood what was said. Quickly she came back to herself and opened her parchment. "Abbott, Leanna."

Hannah smiled from the Hufflepuff table as Leanna was sorted into RAVENCLAW.

"Banks, Sarabeth" and her twin brother, "Banks, Sean" were sorted into HUFFLEPUFF. "Bowls, Terry" made RAVENCLAW.

"Carter, Curtis – GRYFFINDOR. Collin, Jason – SLYTHERIN."

Twins, Diana and Dylan Drake got into GRYFFINDOR. Finally Mark Evans. Harry noticed that the hat seemed to be smirking.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mark glanced up, his eyes scanning the red table before he walked over.

"Congratulations Mark," Harry said. Mark glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Harry. You know, I always wondered where you went every year."

Harry chuckled. "Well, know you know."

"Hughes, Adam – SLYTHERIN. Husieff, David – SLYTHERIN. Jamieson, Michelle –HUFFLEPUFF. Johnson, Anastasia – GRYFFINDOR." Harry's attention was not on the Hat or the Sorting. He heard the names called out, the Houses announced, but he already knew he was going to need Hermione to fill him in.

Not that that was a problem.

Harry glanced at his best friend and then quickly away. Hermione was watching the Sorting happily.

"Kent, Chloe – RAVENCLAW. Kett, Sheena – SLYTHERIN." McGonagall glanced down at her list.

"Lane, Ashley – SLYTHERIN. Lang, Jonathan – RAVENCLAW." The Headmistress paused before glancing up again.

"Malfoy, Serenity." Harry raised his head and started at the blond girl. His eyes darted over to the Slytherin table and he noticed that Malfoy seemed detached from his friends. Draco was staring at his sister intently.

Serenity glanced at Amelia, who smiled encouragingly, before she sat on the stool. Harry wished he could hear what the hat was saying because he clearly remembered that the Hat had barely touched Malfoy's head before he was sorted into Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally said. The hall was in an uproar.

A Malfoy in Gryffindor? It was unnatural, unheard of!

Harry noticed the nervous glances that Malfoy's sister kept sending Malfoy. Her gaze was drawn to the Slytherin table again. Malfoy was staring at his sister, but there was no disgust on his naturally pale face.

Harry caught Ebony's eyes and she shrugged. She had no idea.

As Harry turned back to his House he was able to tell the worry in Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy was one of the best, next to Snape, at hiding his emotions so Harry wondered why it was so clear now.

Draco stared at Harry, trying not to shift his gaze to Serenity. He wasn't surprised that she was in Gryffindor. That was the House most suited for his sister. Once she came out of her shell though.

Potter seemed to find what he was looking for because he turned back to the table and to Rini. Draco growled when Potter turned his attention to his sister.

"Hello Serenity," Harry said pleasantly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi," Serenity said, glancing at her brother. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "It is nice to meet you Harry."

Mince, Alex was sorted into HUFFLEPUFF and next was Meli.

"Moon, Amelia," McGonagall said. Harry, after years of knowing the Headmistress, was able to tell the smile on her face. Meli smiled and skipped towards the Hat. A smile bloomed on her face and she giggled, nodding her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meli walked over, a smirk on her face. "I TOLD you I'd get into Gryffindor," she told Mark and Serenity. She sat between the two and smiled at her cousin. "This is going to be fun."

"Nickleson, Charlie – RAVENCLAW. Noel, Donna – SLYTHERIN."

Harry sighed and glanced up when Adrian was sorted. Adrian was one of the boys that Dudley and his Gang liked to pick on. Mark and Adrian were their favorite victims, next to Harry of course. Adrain jumped up and ran towards them when the Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Parks, James – RAVENCLAW." Hermione glanced at her best friend and rolled her eyes. Neither of them were paying much attention.

"Rightello, Maria – HUFFLEPUFF. Rightello, Mark – RAVENCLAW."

"How many twins are coming this year?" Hermione mused out loud. That was three already.

"Stevens, Eliza – RAVENCLAW."

Harry had stopped even trying to pay attention but he knew the last two sorted were female twins. Both had long brown hair and black eyes. Faith Shine was sorted into SLYTHERIN while her twin, Hope, was sorted into the enemy, GRYFFINDOR.

When the hat was removed and McGonagall sat down Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome one and all, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts." The Headmaster started. "I know you all are waiting for our banquet so… Draco Dormiens Nunqam Titillandus!"

"NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!" The whole school called out. Albus beamed and clapped his hands together.

The feast has arrived.

Harry snorted when Ron instantly filled his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled out a necklace. She muttered a spell and handed Amelia the necklace. Amelia smiled and pulled it around her neck. She didn't answer any of the looks she got as she followed Ron's example in stuffing her face.

The conversation was constant. Everyone caught up with each other. Neville had gotten his own wand, it worked a lot better for him. Whenever someone brought up their little trip to the Ministry Neville, Hermione, Ginny or Ron always switched the topic. After that happened a couple of times their House-Mates got the idea that they didn't want to talk about it.

That didn't stop Harry from getting looks of concern and bewilderment.

When the food vanished Dumbledore stood up again and the Hall fell silent.

"Alright then, just a few start of term announcements for you. First years should know, and several of the older students," Dumbledore stared at Harry and his best friends. "That the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the hallways. Also, there has been an addition to the Never-Ending-List-of-Band-Items. All products of _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ are not allowed."

The whole school seemed to groan with disappointment. Albus chuckled and continued, his eyes twinkling with mirth. That was one rule all the teachers knew would be broken in less then twenty four hours if the Twins had their way.

"Now, we have some changes to our staff. Once again we needed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year we have two. I would like you all to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has agreed to under go the job again."

Dumbledore's sparkling eyes surveyed his school as all the students, third year and up cheered happily, and enthusiastically, including some of the Slytherins. "Concerning Professor Lupins condition we will be having two Defence teachers this year. Please welcome Professor Tonks. She has come from the Auror department in the Ministry." The Hall clapped politely and Harry saw Tonks go red, hair and all.

He knew already that like Remus, Tonks would be a favorite teacher.

The Headmaster talked briefly about the coming War and managed to mention Harry's name more then once. Finally he waved his wand and the schools songs lyrics appeared in the sky. "Pick your favorite tune and off we go."

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Weather we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now their bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

When everyone finished singing the words disappeared and Dumbledore shooed then all off to bed. The Gryffindor's followed Harry and his friends up the moving staircases and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Nats Bats_," The six Prefects said in unison. The younger students giggled and Harry and Katie smirked at each other. "That is the password," Harry said. "You are not to tell anyone in other houses."

"The changes for the password will be posted on the bulletin board." Katie continued. "If you are not sure you can always check there."

They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione smiled. "Girls Dormitories are on right and the guys Dorms are on the left." Hermione glanced at her best friends and smirked. "I should probably let you know now, if you're anything like my friends here and don't read at all."

"HEY!" Ron exclaimed. "I read!"

"Sure you do Ronald."

"Just because I haven't memorized the bloody _Hogwarts-A History­_ doesn't mean that I don't read!"

"As I was saying before Ronny interrupted me, the boys are not allowed in the girls Dorms."

"Don't try it," Harry advised. "It's painful."

They received a few snickers at that. Katie stood up and tugged on Harry's messy hair. "Q-Ball," she hissed. Harry nodded.

"Alright, one more thing, in three weeks I am going to be holding tryouts for Quidditch. Unfortunately Gred and Forge are no longer here so we need two beaters. Angelina and Alicia also Graduated last year so we also need two other Chasers. I will be taking over as Captain, and Seeker again. Ron is our keeper and Katie our only Chaser, so far."

"We don't want Slytherin to beat us!" Katie said. "So we have to give it our all and keep winning." Katie smiled at the Gryff's around them. "But you will probably need a repeat of all of this tomorrow so off you go to bed."

The Common Room emptied until it was just The Golden Trio and their roommates. "You coming up?" Both Hermione, and Harry's (Rons) roommates asked. The Trio shook their heads.

"Later," Ron said.

The trio was left alone, lounging in front of the fire. "Soo…" Ron mused. "What do you think the Hat meant?"

Harry groaned. "Did he have to mean anything?"

Hermione looked at Harry almost pityingly. Almost though because she knew her best friend hated pity. "When it concerns you Harry, everything means something."

Harry sighed, but did not deny the fact. The Trio said goodnight and Harry and Ron left Hermione to go to their own Dorm.

OoOoO

Serenity stared at the door to Uncle Sev, _Professor Snape's_, classroom. After everyone in her dorm had gone to bed Rini had snuck out. She needed to talk to her brother. She had only been to Hogwarts a few times before but she knew how to make her way to the dungeons where her Uncle resided.

Serenity had seen Draco enter their Godfather's classroom and reluctantly knocked on the door. She really didn't want to know what he had to say about the Hats House selection for her. The door opened and Serenity stared up at her older brother.

"Serenity, you should be in bed pet." Draco looked at his little sister, asleep on her feet and sighed. She would let this bug her until he told her otherwise. Draco lead her into the Potions classroom and sat her on a desk.

"I had to make sure you were not mad at me brother," whispered Serenity. The last thing she ever wanted was to have her brother mad at her. Him being disappointed would be even worse.

"I'm not mad that you ended up in Gryffindor Rini. It didn't come as a shock either." Draco's pale blue eyes met his sisters matching eyes. "It is alright for you to be there Rini, it is probably better that way."

"Ok," Rini whispered again. She looked to the back door that lead to Severus' personal chambers. "Is Uncle Sev mad?"

"No Serenity," Severus stepped from his office and smiled at his Godchildren. "You being in Gryffindor is not a problem."

Serenity smiled brightly and jumped at her unexpecting Godfather. She hugged him tightly and did the same to her brother.

"Umm…I have a question thought…"

"What is it Rini?" Draco asked.

"How do I get back to Gryffindor Tower?"

Severus chuckled and led the two Malfoys out of his classroom. "I shall lead you back to your Common Room Serenity. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Uncle Sev. Night Rini."

"Night Dray, see yah tomorrow."

Draco turned and hurried to the Slytherin Common Room laughing to himself as he heard his sisters happy chatter trail off. Draco gave the password and when he climbed through Milli was there waiting for him.

"How's Rini Dray?" She asked.

"Serenity is fine Milli, Uncle Sev is taking her back to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Milli nodded, and relaxed. "Ok, I just had to make sure, Rini is such a sweetie." Milli and Draco sat in front of one of the fireplaces. "I could never really see her as a Slytherin. Sure sometimes I guess, but not permanently."

Milli stared into the fire and sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Dray."

**XxXTBCXxX**

**ReviewResponses – Jabarber – Mm, glad you like. Continue reviewing and I will continue writing. That way you get updates faster.**

_Lil Jean – Sorry, I did not mean offence or anything…but I don't like her…or Scott…I like Rogue and Remy. Thank you for reviewing, please do so again._

**Jay UK – Thank you. The more reviews I get the more I continue to write.**

_Cripples – I love it as well. It is so fun._

**Love ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Seven – So It Begins.**

Hermione was the first Gryffindor awake the next morning. By six-thirty she was up, showered, dressed and ready for breakfast. At six forty-five she made her way into the boys' dorm and proceeded to wake up Harry and Ron with years of practice.

By 7:03 the Gryffindor sixth year boys were awake and ready for school. That was when Hermione grabbed her two best friends by the arms and literally dragged them out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall the first thing they saw was Tonks. She had neon green hair this time and was talking to Dumbledore. As they moved closer Harry snickered as he realized she was trying to get him to change his hair to the same twinkling blue of his eyes.

The Headmaster seemed interested.

Harry waved to Tonks, whom had spotted him and started waving happily.

Gryffindor's Golden Trio hurried to sit down and Albus raised an eyebrow when several students from Gryffindor walked over to them. Harry, Hermione and Ron talked easily with those around them and didn't seem to be worried that members of other houses were joining them as well. Even though they had been trying to stop that from happening.

The Slytherins noticed though and most of them watched in disgust as two of their House-Mates walked towards Potter, the Mudblood and Weasel. There were sneers, which were ignored by the two older Slytherins, but Serenity Malfoy looked back at the Slytherin table more then once. Beside her Amelia, Mark and Adrian talked happily, making sure to include the surprisingly shy Malfoy in their conversations.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" Amelia grinned as Harry tensed. Instead of jumping on him she jumped on the unexpecting Blaises' back.

"Amelia!" Blaise groaned and shifted the girl so that she wasn't strangling him. "Couldn't you have jumped on Harry pet?"

"But Blaise!" Amelia scolded. "That would have been predictable." Amelia hopped off her cousin and smiled at the people around them. "You should eat your breakfast quickly. The teachers are handing out schedules now."

The students glanced up and many cursed, most flew back to their tables to eat so something before classes start. The two Slytherins winked at Amelia before heading back to their own table. Amelia sat beside Hermione and grinned innocently at all those around her.

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked up and handed Amelia her schedule first. "Very interesting Miss. Moon," McGonagall whispered in amusement. Amelia just smiled at her.

"Thank you Professor."

The Sixth Years got their schedules and Hermione grinned. "Defence first!" All the Sixth Years in Gryffindor cheered loudly. When Harry glanced over at Tonks and Remus he smirked when he noticed both of them blushing horribly.

"No problems with your schedules then?" McGonagall asked with a semi-stern look. Only those that knew her well could see the smile in her eyes.

"None at all Professor." Harry said easily, smiling up at her. "We are all just waiting for our first Defence class."

"Yes…" McGonagall studied Harry intensely. "It was quite interesting to myself and the Headmaster just **_how_** many Fifth Year students signed up and were excepted into N.E.W.T.S Denfence Against the Dark Arts. The Sixth Years must have studied hard hmmm Potter?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall." Harry continued to smile at her, an innocent look in his emerald eyes. "How else would they have gotten into the N.E.W.T.S? It must have taken them a long time to learn everything they needed. After all, if you remember, we did not have a promising Defence Teacher last year, unlike the ones we have currently."

McGonagall pursed her lips, trying to remain stern, but she failed. Her eyes lightened on Harry and she did something completely out of character. She smiled.

"Yes, Potter, I am sure that is it." McGonagall turned to walk past him and her voice lowered. "I am never sure whom you are more like. Your father, your mother, Remus or Sirius. You share quality's from all." McGonagall watched for Harry's reaction and was shocked when the young hero looked to the ground before raising to meet her eyes. The tears in the emeralds did not surprise her as much as she thought they would.

"Thank you Professor." McGonagall nodded and walked away. Harry glanced at the floor again and discreetly whipped the tears away. There were times he wasn't able to fake the strength and courage everyone thought he had to have.

Times when Sirius was mentioned.

Harry quickly at some toast and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, they had to drag Ron with them. Ron stopped complaining when they were out of sight of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, why are you coming up to the Boys Dorm?" Ron asked when Hermione made no attempt to go to her own dorm room.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed and looked at Harry thoughtfully, though she answered Ron all the same. "I had to make sure you actually got your stuff, not just went back to bed. What are you looking for Harry?"

Harry didn't hear her as he muttered _"Accio Wand,"_ over his trunk. Hermione's mouth fell open as Harry's new wand flew into his hand. Ron didn't seem to notice as he was to busy looking through his trunk for his school books that he would need for the morning.

When the boys had their books Hermione grabbed them both and pulled them with her. She stopped them in front of the girls' dorms and gave Lavender Brown instructions to make sure they don't fall asleep. Then she hurried up to her room. Harry snickered as Ron nearly fell over his feet to stay up; Lavender didn't look any better.

"At least we have Defence first." Lavender said. "Professor Lupin won't give us homework right away."

"Professor Tonks might," Ron whispered before giggling. "Tonks is a Professor!"

"It is _Professor Tonks_ Ronald. She is a Professor now." Hermione lectured as she came down the stairs.

"Which is strange in itself." Harry said. When Hermione glared at him Harry just smiled back at her. The four of them walked towards the portrait door and were meet up with Dean, Seamus and Neville.

The group of them walked together toward the Defence Class and they met up with others they knew were taking the class. When they got to the door Harry opened it to a pacing Tonks. Tonks' hair was dark black with hints of blue in it. Her eyes' were a very familiar blue, the colour of Sirius' eyes. Her outfit was calm even, which surprised the teenagers who knew her so well.

"What am I doing Remus?" Tonks asked as she continued pacing. "I don't know what I'm going to do! I can't teach!"

"You did just fine this summer Tonks," Remus reminded her. He glanced at the door and winked at Harry.

"Yeah, well, that was Harry and his friends, not a group of people I have never meet."

"Don't tell me you're nervous Tonks?" Harry teased and her head whipped up to glare at him. Her eyes widened at the group of people and she stumbled back into Remus. The Werewolf straightened her as the students took their seats.

"Thanks Wolf-Man." Tonks said as she regained her balance. "And Harry, brat, you KNOW better then to sneak up on me! I could have crashed into something other then Wolfy here."

"But Tonks," Harry asked, amusement clear in his eyes. "Isn't that why you are an Auror?" Tonks scoffed and bonked Harry on the head. "So, thanks to you I am teaching all seven of the Sixth Year Gryffindors."'

"Thanks to me, you're teaching most of your students, in the NEWTS level. Seventeen in fact. And I know Blaise and Ebony are in NEWTS Defence."

"Yes, and Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode," Tonks sighed and gave Harry a warning look. "No fighting Har, can you do that for me?"

"Does out right ignoring him count as fighting sis?" Their voices were low so only Hermione and Ron, who were sitting beside Harry, and Remus could hear the conversation. Tonks smiled at Harry.

"No kiddo, that would work great."

"Ok then." Harry's eyes suddenly hardened. "But no promises if he mentions Siri."

"I wouldn't expect one," Tonks agrees. She looked around the class and frowned. "I KNOW I have Slytherins and Hufflepuffs in this class. Where are they?" As soon as the words were out of Tonks' mouth the classroom door opened again and the four Hufflepuffs filed in. Minutes later Blaise and Ebony did the same. They took their seats, at a table beside Harry, and a minute before the bell would ring, signaling the start of class, Malfoy and Bulstrode strolled in and took a seat at the back of the class, as far away from Harry as possible.

"Ok," Tonks started. "So, this is NEWTS level of Defence Against the Dark Arts, if you aren't supposed to be in this class, please leave and go to your proper class." When no one got up Tonks nodded to herself. "So this year we will be going deeper into the Arts and their Defences. We will be looking more into the Forbidden Curses, yes I know Crouch taught you something about those, but you can never go over them enough." Tonks snickered as she walked around the class. "But seeing as we are in a War now, Headmaster Dumbledore has personally asked that we start this year off with the Dark Creatures. So that's what we are going to be doing." Cheerful as ever Tonks walked to the front of the class and smiled at the students. "I know you will hate hearing these words, but put your wands away and please take out a quill."

The class groaned expectantly and Tonks laughed.

"We will start with the Dementors as it is clear that they have joined forces with Voldemort." Tonks waited as several students, including Ron, winced. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned as a couple of the girls shrieked and one of the Ravenclaws fell off their chair. Tonks huffed in annoyance and Remus had trouble keeping the smirk off his face.

"I want you to write down anything you feel you might want to remember. Anything you hear in class today that you feel you should know." Tonks picked up a textbook and scowled in disgust, her neon green hair turned a silky, shiny red as she tossed the textbook behind her. Tonks looked around the class and started walking through the desks again.

"So, what can you tell me about Dementors?" She asked. "What stands out to you about them?" Tonks looked around the class when no one raised a hand. She winked at Harry and tossed her wand in the air again. "Draco, dear cousin, what stands out for you?"

"They float," Malfoy said dryly. Beside him Milli giggled, clearly everyone was remembering the Quidditch Game in their third year. Draco jabbed Milli with his quill and the brunette just smirked at him.

"They're disgusting creatures," Milli said. "Sucking the happiness right out of you."

"You feel really cold when they're around, kind of sick," Hermione supplied. She glanced around the class and noticed people seemed to be waiting for Harry to answer the question.

"If you are around them long enough, they can drive you insane," Ron said.

"They feed on your happiness," Ebony added.

Tonks listened as the class started up. They seemed to know a lot about the Dementors. Tonks glanced at Remus and they shared a smile.

Harry really was good.

And he hadn't answered anything yet.

"Alright then," Remus said. "Since you know so much about the Dementors, what do you know about the Patronus?"

Again everyone turned to look at Harry.

"They're fueled on good, happy emotions, and memories," Harry answered. "The stronger the emotion, or memory is, the stronger the Patronus will be. Though the Wizard casting the Patronus has to be strong as well. It is exceedingly rare for someone, _anyone_, to cast a fully formed, solid, Patronus, even among some of the stronger, and older, Auror's and Wizards."

Tonks beamed at Harry. "Very good, fifteen points to Gryffindor for that Harry. Ten to everyone else who has given an answer." Tonks sat on the desk in the front and smiled at everyone. "I've always wanted to say that."

The class laughed and Tonks crossed her legs and glanced at Remus. The Werewolf moved away from the wall and spoke to the class.

"Does anyone know the incantation for the Patronus Charm?" He asked.

"_Expecto Patronum_," the students who were in the DA chanted and Harry blushed again. Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry but continued to instruct the class.

"Very good then. In that case, for homework," there were the expected groans. "I want you to search your memory for a good, happy memory. On Wednesday we will start casting. Though we do not expect you to be able to cast them very well."

The students got together their belongings as the bell rang. Their first class was over. Now only a bazillion more till summer. As Harry's friends talked around him Harry was looking over his schedule again, trying to decide when the best time to hold Quidditch Tryouts would be.

The Sixth Years around Harry walked to the green houses. Most of them had Herbology after DADA. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise and Ebony made sure to grab a work area together. Madam Sprout grinned at all her students.

"Hello children, it is good to have you back in my class. This year," Professor Sprout said happily. "We will be growing Oxssies." She flickered her wand and an image of a big, bushy plant with purple, red, pink, blue and yellow leaves appeared in the air.

"Looks like Grangers hair," sneered Pansy Parkinson. A moment later she screamed as her hair changed to match the plant, leaves, colors and all.

Hermione didn't bat an eye at the insult, instead she turned her piercing gaze to Harry, who was studding the Oxssies with interest. Ron and Blaise were laughing their heads off as Ebony rolled her eyes.

"DRACO FIX IT!" Pansy screeched.

'_Why would I want to?'_ Draco thought with a snicker. _'It looks better this way.'_ He rolled his head and gave her a lazy stare.

"Can't you do a simple transfiguration spell Pansy?" Ebony asked silkily.

Pansy turned to snarl at her but ended up with her face in the dirt.

"Didn't know you were so clumsy Pansy," Milli giggled.

"Alright, alright, that is enough, Ms Parkinson do get up. We have a class to get through." Pansy stumbled to her feet, her face bright red. The moment she reached for her want her hair changed back to normal.

Professor Sprout barely gave her a second glance as she continued with her class. She did not want to waste any more time. "Can anyone tell me _why_ we would want to grow Oxssies?" Sprout asked and Neville hand beat Hermione's.

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me?"

"Well, the main reason you would grow Oxssies would be for the Brivi Siosany, dog like creatures with black fur. Though sometimes, rarely, they can have white fur. They are extremely powerful with the elements, such as Water and Fire. As such they need a powerful food source. The Oxssie plants, for reasons still unknown, seem to increase the growth rate and power of the Brivi." Neville paused and blushed at the stares he received before continuing on. "Oxssies are also used in come powerful potions, like the Truth potion and the Strength and Speed potion's. Though the last two are illigal because they are highly addictive.:

"Very good Mr. Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor." Sprout beamed at him. "Now, this project will take all term, working on and off. If you haven't realized it yet, when the Oxssies are done growing they will be given to Hagrid for part of your Care of Magical Creatures assignment. So if you screw this up, you screw that up."

"Ouch," Ron mumbled.

"Better not screw up Ronald," Hermione hissed at him.

"Yah, yah, stop whining," Ron growled back.

"This will be fun," Harry smiled at them.

Milli snorted, she and Draco had overheard their conversation. "Obviously you have no idea how picky Oxssies can be," Milli muttered.

Harry glanced at her and gave her a considering stare. "Obviously not," he said. "I still think it could be fun." He turned his head away and stared at the image again.

Hermione stepped up beside Harry and squeezed his hand tightly. The two stood side by side, listening to Sprout. Hermione's hand was still in Harry's, but neither of them seemed to notice. Ron noticed however, but he mentioned nothing as he stepped up beside Hermione. He didn't let himself think of what it would be like if they started dating. He never did.

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Reviewers - Manatheron - Yes! FINALLY! This chapter is FINISHED,** _Romulus Magnus,_ **darthdrew1704, **_fiora illuser,_** hiddenprincess818, **_just a little paranoid - Thank you, sorry I didn't update sooner, but the rest of chapter six wouldnt come to me. I hate when that happens.I love the cousin thing._** FrequencyQueen - I love Draco, and yes, I think he can be absolutely evil at times, but when it comes to family? He can't be all that bad. **_Gryffindors - Sometimes having it move fast is ok, but I think is can make a story tacky if things move to quickly, so I'm going to take my time with them. _**Nutty Al - I hope it will be a long one, I love writing long stories.**

**Rambles - Sorry that it took so long, contrary to popular believe I am not dead. I've just been busy and on a writers block. Enjoy and reviews please.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


End file.
